Useless love Riders of Berk
by MMPluc
Summary: So we are back with our favorite pair Hiccup and Toothless, Useless pairing. This time it is Riders of Berk. May include Defenders of Berk...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay we start with my most hated episode of the riders of Berk; the one where Mildew pulls his, uh, merde. So this is what happens when the people of Berk are a bit smarter and events happen a bit different, one is Toothless, she follows what Hiccup tells her to do a bit more than the one in the show… But let's get to the story!**

At dinner my dad and I were talking about what happened, "So Mildew came down and griped about the dragons again." "Well what else is new he uses his visit once a week to do just that."

I finished my bowl of soup, "Well I'm off to bed."

"Wait." My dad takes off his boot, and takes a wiff, "Oh, its boot night." I take on wiff of the smell coming from the boots, ugh. I try to cover my nose, Toothless smells and gives her own disgust over the smell, she give a small roar, 'That stinks!'

I step outside with the boots, I put them down just to the right of the porch letting them air out. I see the other Teens and kids of the other families doing the same for their parents boots.

I stepped inside as I figured that everyone else threw the boots down. Toothless and I walked up stairs where our children were playing. Light was the only one to leave the ball of night furies playing to greet us. '… Daddy!' He nuzzled into my leg, they were about the size of terror now, they had also started shedding scales, Toothless had said they were shedding their milk scales and growing into their kiddy scales. I guess Night furies go through stages. At this time we would have to let them play all day or they would cause havoc at night. "Alright kids it's time for bed."

'Daddy… we …' I am thank for my creativity it let me understand the half sentences. But Toothless was the one to answer, 'Because unless you plan to be awake at night and not see daddy except for a few hours, you need to get ready to sleep, besides I see a bit of a mess right, there.' She started licking the nearest child. She had soon covered them in her saliva, making them all sleepy, She let them cuddle under her wing. I smile and get into my own bed… I had moved it next to hers so that I could be near her… The reason being is that I could no longer sleep next to our children comfortably.

I the morning yells of confusion woke me. "Where are my blasted boots!" I got up, 'Why are they so loud my mate?' "Someone is missing there boots." That wasn't the only yell though. It started echoing through the village.

I walked outside seeing that everyone's boots had disappeared over night. Who would want that much stink? There was only one dragon that I knew that could possibly take that much. But he didn't do this.

Fishlegs found some foot prints, of a zippleback. I didn't think it was a zippleback, too shallow. "There is no way it's a zippleback, look these are only as deep as my feet…

"Well Stoick my boots are missing too, shouldn't we follow these tracks and find out?"

"Mildew you already had your weekly visit."

"Well Stoick how am I to get my footwear back then?"

"Use your sheep's wool."

"Not my Fungus's wool he needs it to stay warm."

"Very well let's follow this path. And Hiccup you are right these are not that deep."

At the arena we found a massive pile of boots. "So here is the thief!"

Many Vikings gave an agreeing roar, "How much of this can we stand Stoick!?"

Gobber answered this, "Ah, my feet are cold. We are Viking everything is cold especially following Snoggletog. Don't you worry I will get your boots back to ya, good as new!"

"Hear that everyone, now go get to work you will receive your boots as soon as possible."

"What no consequence for these dragons?"

"First off, the foot prints are too shallow to be a dragon, next is that not even this dragon can stand the smell of the boots." The case being that the dragon had twisted his heads around away from the pile of boots. "So I believe "someone" did this, and if I find out who, they will pay for it."

Mildew walked off muttering.

"So how can we stop this from happening?" Astrid asked

"Just keep track of your dragon."

"That is all, no special watch for the dragons?"

"Well…"

I gathered the others at the Arena, "So a night patrol to watch dragons huh." Astrid said. "Yeah," I replied. 'But my mate who will watch the children and keep them warm?' I have to disregard her until later.

"So how will this work?"

"Okay so…"

First shift

The teens and I took first watch.

All my flying around gave me the information that dragons slept at night, the only dragons awake at this time were well our dragons…

I saw Snotlout harassing someone. "Snotlout!"

"What?"

"Who is that you are messing with?"

"Me" Gobber stated.

"Snotlout you should know Gobber does a nightly check of his forge, and the storage for the forge!"

"Well he was ignoring the sash."

I facepalm. "Snotlout… oh, where is Hookfang?"

"Uh, I have no idea."

"Great."

I get on toothless and we fly around and find the missing dragon scaring Fishlegs. I smile.

As the hours passed and we reached the end of our shift I took one last look over the village, "Huh, girl dad will be happy to hear that dragons sleep at night."

'Who wouldn't?' She griped

"Sorry my love, but we had to try to give some credit to you because something is going on…"

Next morning

We get called into the great hall. We find it trashed.

"A dragon must have gone on a rampage." My dad said

"It looks like a monstrous nightmare," We hear Fishlegs.

"Uh, Fishlegs last time a monstrous nightmare went on a rampage, it was Hookfang. He left burns in his wake and was chasing Snotlout. Besides where are the wing claw marks? The only claws on a monstrous nightmare are his feet which are under his hide-end, then there are his claws which will even be seen cutting through stone."

"But look at this the spacing is perfect."  
"Fishlegs look up." He does, "Do you see any other marks?"

"No, but…"

"Are there any burn marks?"

"No…"

"Enough! Get the dragons to the Arena we have a mess to clean!" My dad shouted.

Half the people in the great hall groaned but went out to take their dragon over there.

At the arena.

"Man this is irritating." Said one of the monstrous nightmare riders.

I had asked all who had a monstrous nightmare, all of them had been accounted for. I was able to account for Hookfang so was it a rouge? No. they normally stay out in the forest or up on the mountain.

After extensive questioning, and many irritated moans I went to take with my dad… Because Toothless and I had to bring our young, we had to walk back to the great hall, by which time it was getting dark.

Okay, so I have to watch our young, I keep them in view the whole time Hiccup is inside talking with his dad. As the day turns to night our young start gathering up next to me for their sleep. After they passed out. I took a quick look around and covered them with my wing… I was just about to sleep when I heard an explosion.

What? I look down into the village and see smoke coming from one of the bigger buildings. All the Vikings exit the Hiccup came to my side right away. Our young started whimpering, 'oh, it is okay little ones.' I lick them till they sleep again. As the last one settles back to sleep, Hiccup asks me, "What happened?"

'I do not know my mate. Me and the little ones were about to sleep when I heard an explosion. Then all of you guys came out.'

"That's the armory!" "Did anyone store their weapons there?"

Hiccup wakes our young they sleepily get onto my back, and pass out again. We go down with everyone with all the water they can carry… Each splash of water made the fire grow. After about two hours the fire had consumed the building. Gobber came and started lamenting the weapons that had been inside.

"Oh they didn't have to die Gobber, if only the dragons had been sent away!" Mildew said.

"So which dragon did this?"

"A monstrous nightmare!"

"Okay a raise of hands who here has a monstrous nightmare?"

No hands went up because all the monstrous nightmare handlers were with their dragons in the arena.

"So they are all being watched. And last time I checked the dragon raids stopped when Hiccup killed the red death. Mildew!"

Mildew had tried to scoot away but was stopped by a few villagers. "You can't kill me Stoick for what a dragon did!"

"If a dragon didn't do it then it was done by someone, and I had all the dragons at the arena that had handlers."

"But what of that dragon?" he pointed to Toothless.

"I have found that Toothless has stayed at my son's side like a steadfast ally, and she was outside the great hall with all her young."

"But she could have shot at the armory!"

"How could she have from up there? There is a long distance, and did anyone see a fire ball come down?"

A lot of no's were said. "So there we have it!"

"But how can you be sure?"

My dad did look a little confused and put off by this response until, "Stoick this is where it started, from what looks like a barrel, full of…" Gobber wiped his hand across the ground on the spot he said. "…oil. That is why it spread instead of went out when we threw water on it."

Dragon fire may have an oil like quality, however is would be put out by water… this explains why and how the fire continued even after water lines were arranged to put out the fire. Someone set this up, and the blame was being put on the one that claimed it was the dragons. A dragon wouldn't know about lamp oil. A dragon wouldn't place a barrel inside a building. Someone did it!

"I believe it was you that did the damage in the great hall. And with the boots!"

"What, what? I'm just an old man!"

"You may be old, but what stops you from doing all those things because we found the damage in the great hall was caused by something made of steel, not a claw. Nor did we find the hook claws of a dragon in the great hall."

"And the boots were torn, I didn't smell drool upon them, so as such I don't think a dragon did that either. Also another factor that I saw was that those foot prints were too light to be done by a few hundred pound dragon. Those foot prints are about as deep as Hiccup's and yours."

"And don't say it was my son, because all those times he was doing what he could to stop these events from happening."

Mildew tried to get away but the angry villagers of Berk stopped him from going anywhere, "But…but I am an old man what will I do?"

"Should have thought of that before you attempted this. I give you a day to get away from here. But first."

Stoick pulled out a knife, turned around Mildew regardless of his protests and carved the mark of a traitor on his back. "AAAAAAAAAAAA" He screamed the entire time. After the mark was finished. He was released. "Now leave Mildew. And never come back!"

Mildew crawled away…

3rd person

In the morning while everyone but two were asleep, a figure could be seen in a boat rowing it away from the island, being followed by a gronckle.

 **So, Mildew gets banished. But what of Alvin?**

 **Alvin has had some bad luck, his boat doesn't come until later, Gobber fixes a few of the extra weapons, will most of the village is armed one way or another. So yeah Mildew has his current punishment, and the gronckle following, that is his dragon. But being the old dragon hating b *# &$ he is will kill it. Yes because it actually trusts him…**

 **Anyways, leave a review if you like regardless I have this to continue on my series into the riders arc. Yeah the first chapter into this changes quite a few things, yes the isle of night episode is still in, but there will be no Alvin ambush. So let a review discuss how Mildew meets his demise for his unchanging ways, yes demise as in he will die.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have several more riders of berk episodes to go through. This one in particular is a bit infuriating. Toothless didn't deserve the treatment Hiccup gave him in the series… But in my storyline Toothless isn't mistreated. If you already know the episode be happy!**

So flight training for the kids, we were leading them through theforest, they lagged behind, but they were not alone, the other teens were also riding their dragons practicing their maneuvers.

As we ended the pass, I turned to see how much our children had improved. Light and Shadow were the natural fliers out of all of them… But Shadow was keeping up with Astrid and Stormfly… I wonder if he has a love interest in her… hmmm.

Light was hovering near us, a goofy expression. Astrid called, "Has anyone seen Fishlegs?"

"I saw him yesterday! Does that count?"

Ah for the love of…. Am I their keeper? "Let's go find Fishlegs girl."

I pat her neck gently, she sighs, but flies low to the tree line, till we notice an odd shape or two in the trees we land, "Who's there?"

'He should be called chickenlegs because he is always so timid.' I heard Toothless say.

I pat her in a way that I would say quiet to her without speaking. She grunted as I got off. "Fishlegs it's me Hiccup." I called to him.

"Oh, uh, hi Hiccup. I'm doing fine, I'm uh hanging around. Not like I crashed or anything. haha"

"Well let's see if I can get you down." I grabbed his legs and pulled. I pulled until. Whiff. His pants came off. "Oh great, hmm." "There goes my dignity."

I look to Toothless. I sigh and nod to her. "Fishlegs I think I might have a way to get you down."

"Alright, just be careful. Uhaha."

"Be careful girl, he's not wearing pants." 'When have I not?'

"What does wearing pants have to do with, AAAAAA."

Toothless carefully blasted Fishlegs out of the tree then caught him on her back stopping his fall. He sat on her with a bit of surprise. 'Alright you can get off now.' Toothless shook her body and lowered her front to tell Fishlegs undeniably to get off. I then handed him his pants which he slipped on real quick.

"So how are we…" Crash"…going to help Meatlug…?"

We turn and see that Meatlug with her weight had broken the already broke trees. Fishlegs walked over to her, "Don't tell anyone Meatlug broke the trees…" He whispers, "She is conscious of her weight."

"So what happened to you?"

"We were flying along studying the flora and fauna, when a flaming squirrel flew right in front of our path."

"Flaming squirrel?"

"Or chipmunk, we were scared."

'More… that little…spinner…'

They flew off.

"So what did she say I heard four words…"

'She said: more like he was scared by that little baby burning spinner they are always small longer than other dragons longer, but the size said, and she went out of my range. But I can already say what she said: the size said that they had been born around the same time as other little ones. Meaning their mom is going to be tearing around here soon…'

So there is a baby dragon around here causing hijinks. Well … "Would it be wiser to leave it out here and warn the others or…"

'We can take it just beware for the mother…'

"Well where can we look for it?"

'Around here my mate. Shall we look for the little guy?' She offered her back to me. I guess we will I climb upon her and we take off as a flash of flame jumps out and across our path stopping our search.

"Is that it?"

'I think so, I personally have never seen one.'

We get closer to the place where the dragon had stopped. Toothless cooed, 'Come out little one we won't hurt you.'

I hear him whine but I can't hear him speak…hmmm. I try reaching in to touch him, but he bites at me. Ack, 'Hey watch yourself little one; that is my mate you snapped at.' I hear the little guy grumble. He crawls out of his hole then looks up at me. He takes a quick sniff then gives a small cry of surprise mixed with fear. "Ah, come on I am not that scary." I crouch down and offer him dragon nip. The simple offer makes him calm down.

'Do you know why he was afraid right Hiccup? My mate?' Toothless asked

"No" 'Because he sensed you were an Alpha.'

Me an Alpha? How could I be, but all that happened before. I had command over all the dragons at some level. I could direct dragons even without me understanding them… Well anyways we have to get this guy back and take care of him. He crawled up on me, 'Be careful my…' "ARGH, little dragon big claws." I hold the little guy away from me.

Back home.

"NO, NO, NO. You have Toothless and all of her young. I am luck if one of them doesn't pass out in my draws much less getting peace when you two are not with them at night."

"Just think of him as another one of Toothless's young."

"Oh boy, just what I need another hatchling of your dragon's to look after if yall get the itch to fly at night."

He put down a pile of wood. "Well Toothless, light it up." Toothless started getting ready to light up the pile when the little guy sneezed a flame out and lit the wood.

"Oh, you go torched toothless."

'Darn'

"And that is his name, Torch."

"So are we keeping him?"

"Well we just named him didn't we?"

I smile, but it bothers me, my dad probably plans to keep torch for a while…

In our room. I had to lug up two baskets.

"Alright Toothless. One basket for the children and one for you. Will I have to get more for Torch?"

'That won't be necessary.' Toothless took a big mouth full of fish and chewed them up to the best of her abilities. She told me such chewing hard work because her jaw was designed for either fishing or hunting, but eating… it would be shredding said meal or swallowing whole. So to say the least she had a time chewing fish for the young. She let out the first of the food. I turned and saw Torch had dived into Toothless's basket of food. Oh, Why. I let him get out.

"Torch!"

His attention snaps to me. "Torch that is your meal tonight!"

He whines. "I don't care, we are taking the best care of you as we can so don't whine about it. Once we see or hear your mother we will return you to her." He whines again. "Don't upset me." A small whine. "Just wait till the others are done then Toothless will sort you to where you need to be. I am going to get food my love."

I grab the basket…

 **Yeah I'll just stop it here. So Torch is a pig at this early stage of birth. Toothless is still giving milk to them. Thus she is eating then regurgitating it for them, and the why for all the chewing. It'll stop sometime after Alvin come which is the chapter after next, Mildew made them turn around, they do torture the old man, but they use him to try to learn about the dragons, and the rest will be explained in a side story note on that chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we have a bit of a change, Torch is around for a bit shorter of a time we do not get to see his mother up close this time. And we get a sneak at Alvin's activities and what of Mildew. Mildew's end at the end of the story.  
**

At the Arena

Torch is upon the table we had brought in, he was curiously sniffing.

"Alright Torch let us figure out what you are."

Fishlegs started talking excitedly as I looked through the book of dragons, "There is nothing in this book that looks like him."

"We get to determine what his kind is called. That is a, really big responsibility I don't think I'm ready for that…"

Snotlout of course launches himself into the talk without being asked, "I am, I'll name the snot out of it."

Yep it is official ignore him this entire time.

First was the measuring of the wings. His wings were about twenty inches.

Then Fishlegs "administered" the claw test, using a roll of paper… in short we found his wing claws were possible as sharp as a Nightmare's.

Then Fishlegs did an "eel" test, we found that he wasn't afraid of the eel, nor did he refuse the meal offered. Out of all the dragons we know they all have or are believed to have the fear of eels. So this one wasn't afraid of eels. Then was the flying part, I was about to hop on Toothless when Snotlout declared he would and stomped over to his dragon. He got on and Hookfang had one of his crazy days…

After they landed, Torch started walking in a circle. "Oh, no we broke him." Tuffnut whined.

Then Torch started sparking and circling, fast and faster till he started flaming. He flew around in that same manner around the arena. After he was done with flying he flew to the center of the arena and started spinning till he landed. After which he jumped into my arms, ugh. I place him down and walk over to Toothless.

She adds her own words even though only I could understand her, 'I still say that he is a burning spinner.'

"So Fishlegs, what are we calling him, as a species?"

"A Typhonmarang."

Nice I like it.

Later at our home

I was at my desk working on drawing Torch. He was moving around the whole time, being so small I didn't feel like ordering him to stand still.

That was all interrupted when Toothless's head popped up.

'Oh, his mother is mad.'

"Do we have to return him?"

'It would be for the best.'

I sigh I barely got time to draw him. I close my book and grab Torch.

Later at the forest.

We land in a clearing, "So where is she?"

'I don't know unless she…"

We hear a loud roar and a large fire erupts nearby.

'Momma?'

Ack, why, he is clinging to my back when he said that too. Little twerp.

"Get off and go to her."

'…mister. I…'

He detached himself from me, then skittered off to go to his mother. After a few chirps are heard I see a large dragon like figure take off… Oh I wish I could have seen her up close but I can manage…

Later over the island we take in the scene before us. But one detail gets my attention. A large boat is in the sea stacks seemingly hiding from view on land or sea. No, we may very well be under attack…

 **So we see Torch off in a much less scary way, and we see Alvin and his first move into stupidity!**

 **And don't think I have forgotten his punishment…Warning character death of an ...  
**

Mildew

After I was banished by Stoick for framing the dragons Fungus and I were going away on the small boat given to us. The night had passed into day, and we went into a fog for a little bit. Then yells gets my attention. I look to where they came from, a large unmarked ship was next to mine, and four big guys jumped into my small boat. I was picked up and throw into the bigger boat. I turn and see them dragging my boat onto the ship. The last thing I see is a fist that knocks me out.

Next thing I know is I am in a cell across from the fat Gronckle that followed me. Then a man enters my vision. "Well, Well So what do we have here a banished rider from Berk?" "What I am no rider, where is my sheep fungus?"

"Oh the sheep, well you see we have had a shortage of meat and wool so we cut off that sheep's wool and killed him and took what little meat he had on him."

"No, not fungus. Ohhhhh." I moan.

"Well you shouldn't be too sad you have your dragon still."

"I told you that I am not a dragon rider."

"Well now old man, we will do this tomorrow, you and that dragon will be in the arena, and if you kill it. We have no use for ya. If it is yours and you try riding it out, well we will discuss it later."

The next day

3rd person view

If one had a few words to describe Mildew those few words would be too many, but to put simply, he was an unchanging and heartless old fool. He tried to touch the Gronckle that was begging for his touch. As his nerves left him he picked up the nearby sword and stabbed the Gronckle. It died quickly… then his body was pierced by many crossbow bolts…

 **So not as long or mean ending but I figure if this did happen to Mildew he wouldn't be capable of change, even if the chance was handed to him. Alvin having no use with Mildew killed him right after seeing Mildew wasn't what he originally thought he was.  
**

 **Review if you like or say if it would be different…**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the day has come, worship me! Double update! So we are at the Alvin chapter for this one, well let's see how this dragon defended Berk will do against the outcasts. On a side note, I am surprised that this isn't getting that many review, on any of the stories this far. But then again I am having fast updates thus far. So it could be that I am updating too fast. But less talk more**

 **Warrior of Light : STORY!**

 **Oh no. Here we go again!**

So we raced back to the house to alert my dad. Of course you never disturb the chief while he is sleeping but this is an emergency!

"Dad, dad!"

He woke and picked me up while reaching for a weapon.

"Dad it's me!"

"Hiccup, haven't I told you enough times to not disturb the chief while he is sleeping? Ah, don't worry about it son… Why do you look so worried?"

"Dad I saw a big ship hidden among the sea stacks near our Island!"

My dad got a serious face on. He ran for the door then turned and told me to, "Hiccup gather the riders you need to get them ready we may be attacked and all need to be ready to defend!"

He then ran out the door yelling alarm as he ran outside.

I turned to Toothless, 'Hiccup what of the children?'

I sigh, 'We may have to leave them alone so we can do as my dad said.'

'But they may be hurt or taken or…"

'Do not worry I will watch them for you two.'

I turn to the new voice, and see a white night fury…

Toothless growls, 'Who are you?'

'A friend, I will watch your young while you do what you need to do.'

I am still dazed by the new Night Fury before me; that was until a sharp pain the back of my head started. "Ow, Toothless why did you do that?" 'Because you were not saying anything, why should I trust this dragon to watch our children?'

I look to the dragon and see he has kindness in his eyes…

"Because he looks trust worthy."

'I will watch them.'

The dragon walks past us. As he passes Toothless bites his tail. 'If you harm our children, you will pay for it!'

'They shall not come to harm mother of these young dragons.'

He then yanked his tail out of her mouth and walked up stairs where he disappeared from our view, 'I swear I will make him pay for harming them.' I pat her softly to calm her down. "Come Toothless I trust he will keep them safe in our absences." She, if unwilling followed me.

Later after gathering all the riders of Berk

"So each squad will scout a different area looking for anyone that shouldn't be here on our island." I watch as everyone dispersed and started flying in their designated groups to their location to scout.

"So first day having to talk defensive and you have everyone ready to attack instead of defend." Astrid observed

"We only have a limited number of riders to use and I want everyone to survive if possible, but according to my dad the Outcast shouldn't have the number to take Berk at this time with only one, uh, flagship." I told her

"Still I think you have a good plan." She replied

"Yeah, Offence is the best Defense!" Snotlout shouted.

Patrol near Thor's beach

We were scouting down the beach and we found a concealed small boat, probably the one they used to land their scouts. We search around for a while finding a small trail leading toward the village. We were about to go, but we heard shouts of fear and surprise and heard the rush of many feet. We mount our dragons and take to the sky. I didn't see them at first but Toothless pointed them out. I saw the small group of men running down to the beach being chased by a group made up of four nadders, three gronckles, and a Nightmare. Those men dived into their boat literally using the paddles to walk their boat out to the water and paddled like Loki was after them.

Was that the outcasts?

Never the less we scout out the beach once more and find no other landing craft… We fly out to where I saw the boat earlier and found that it was no longer there. They must have launched as soon as they left.

Back at Berk everyone returned.

"The Island is clear of any bandits or outcasts Stoick." Gobber said after gathering the information from all the leaders of the different rider groups.

"We will need to keep a bit bigger night watch for the next few days." Everyone groaned at those words but there was no denying that we would have to keep more on watch at night just to ensure that this wouldn't happen again…

At home

'So all went well?'

"Yes, what happened though we saw scared men running back to their boat and getting it into the water really fast and going like Loki was chasing them."

'Oh, I burned one then said I would burn them alive and chew on their bones, That scared them then they were chased by multiple other dragons.'

"Oh, and next off how can I understand you?"

'You wouldn't understand, but I have done as your mate asked, so I will go now.'

"Very well just take care odd Night fury."

'Don't worry I will."

3rd person

If Hiccup had watched the White night fury he would have seen the flash of light that consumed it and made it disappear.

 **Ugh, Warrior of Light explain what you did!**

…

 **He left again, oh goody. Well we have reached the end of this one, with the help of the most powerful OC's ever. Expected an epic fight? Not this time, we just get to see Alvin run off the island. But next time he will be ready and that will lead to what happened at the end of riders, but the ending will be different.**

 **Next chapter… Family fluff…**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next chapter of Riders, but this is the family fluff chapter. Just before the Berserkers visit. We get to see Hiccup try to understand his children and perhaps learn of the names he gave the girls. Hiccup takes a week off of events namely because of the coming berserkers. The episode itself was about three days in itself so, this chapter happens about two weeks before the start of the twins' problems and the berserker visit.**

Ah, so I was finally able to talk my dad into letting me take a break from all this stuff I have to worry about here… yes I plan to take Toothless and our children and go camping so we can have a nice family vacation.

I check my list for the fifth time, I then check what I have packed already. Got furs for beds, got extra clothes for myself, a hatchet not that I will need it that much, a pot for cooking my food. An extra book to write or draw in. Food I have herbs for catches and a bit of fruit and meat to eat on the way there. All is ready… I hope Toothless doesn't mind… then again I did ask Rhin to help… Rhin was that nadder that helped me while Toothless was pregnant with our kids. He would carry three of the baskets and toothless would have me and the other one. I got the gist of what he said, he would stay around till we left so he would nest separate from us.

'So when do we leave my Hiccup?'

"Soon, let me get these baskets to Rhin. Then we can go."

'Okay, it's just the young are getting anxious.'

I smile, they have been cramped up here in the village for so long, this hopefully will make them calm down.

I walked outside to Rhin, "Rhin buddy, take these to the place that we talked about."

'Right…as…Alpha'

"Just meet us there."

He does a short bow to me and takes off.

I then walk in to get Toothless and our young, Toothless is more than ready. I grab the basket and we walk out, and take off for our vacation. We arrive at our vacation destination, we find Rhin waiting.

'Good… get…' He showed the baskets to me, I took them off him. After they were off he took off to a small spot to nest down while we were here. We had found this place last week. After hard work and convincing, I was finally able to convince my dad to let me have a vacation. He told me that a week should be more than enough time to have that relaxation I was looking for.

'Daddy…' Milia whined.

Our young were looking to sleep, so I set out the furs and Toothless nuzzled them around to make the small nest. She laid down and our children were right there at her side… I wouldn't expect any less. Around the island our young would be fine with flying, but that flight took over four hours so they were tired. Since Toothless was sleeping too, I joined in. I took the covers I have brought for myself and laid in front of her chest, so that I could use her leg as a pillow… Not much after that she used me as her pillow. I patted the side of her head. She purred, 'I love you my mate.'

I smiled as I let myself go to sleep.

I woke to Toothless's gentle purr, I smile and pet her. She gives a purr and rubs her chin against me. She then yawns. 'My mate!' She rumbles in joy. "I love you too." I rub her snout. She yawns once more. I then sit and kiss her deeply, she purred. 'In my life as a human, I never got kissed like that…'

"Well now you are my mate by your own words, and well I never knew you as a human."

She purred and returned for another kiss.

"So how are they doing?"

Toothless lifted her wing. Revealing that all of our children were still fast asleep, Light wiggled but soon settle back to his comforting sleep with his brothers and sisters. 'So how long do you think we have?'

"A few hours before they wake up hungry."

'So true, so…'

I leap at her offer.

Sometime later our children did start waking up. At the first cry Toothless and I stopped kissing and she lifted her wing revealing that it was Cloud that was crying. The others were nearly crying themselves.

'Hiccup is there any fish nearby?' "I don't think so."

She huffed, 'Let me get them their food then. Watch them, they are adventurous little ones.'

She took off in search of this morning's meal. I sat with our young gather around me. 'Daddy…'

'Daddy… can…' They started cuddling with me… Something someone should know, if I ever told anyone, I named three of them the other four Toothless named. I named Light, Cloud, and Milia. The others Shadow, Brightwing, Mistwings, and Bluewing. I pet each of them, their complaining for food calms down but they cuddle closer to me.

Toothless returned she had a hold on a large tuna, I also saw that her chest was a bit bloated. She dropped the tuna next to me then started coughing, and yakking. A bulge came up her throat, soon the bulge had reached the back of her jaw. She opened her maw and let out what had been traveling up her throat, it was fish, a bunch of fish as she continued to let out all the fish that she didn't need. She stopped once her chest was no longer bulging with the fish she had stored within.

'There children, your food is now here.'

Their reaction was to look at the fish then they leapt into the pile. I noticed that all the fish was covered with the milky substance from all the other times she feed them. Just this time the fish weren't chewed. She then grabbed the tuna and came to me. She put it down in front of me, 'So my mate time to eat?'

I look at the tuna, and nod in agreement. In just a few minutes I had taken the meat I wanted from the tuna and stacked some sticks for a fire.

After we all satisfied ourselves, Our children gathered around me while I leaned against Toothless's belly. 'Daddy…." Light whined, and started jumping with his energy. He wanted to play, and because he wanted to play all the others wanted to as well. 'We should play with them...'

"What do they wish to play?"

'I think they wish to play tag.'

"Well then let us start!" I get up as they scatter, 'you won't be able to get them without help.' "Who said I would be alone, love?" She purred and nuzzled me.

After four hours

Huff, so she had to climb that extra tall tree, so annoying, but it was fun regardless. Light was purring next to me while the others were still playing a bit. Such cute little troublemakers, and they had a small progression towards adulthood. Their ears were a bit longer than before…

 **I just had to get one update up today, I would have been sad if I hadn't. Well this was a fluff chapter, I may write another, this means that I would like a review or two saying yea or nay to another fluff chapter to add to this, because it does have a week to play with… If not then I will continue with the Riders of Berk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was already leaning towards another fluff chapter, so I have wrote another one. This one I'll try to focus on their children but we can't forget Toothless. So they still have their love.**

Hide and seek, that was their favorite game. Toothless had to spend over an hour finding just one. I helped her look, I walked through the forest looking for any sign of our children. I was looking up in the trees because I had a feeling that cloud was following me… Just for a second I glimpse him leaping to the next tree.

"Cloud, I know you are there."

'Aw, …sneaky.'

"I know you were, but come down son."

Cloud came from one of the trees, and landed on my back, I don't know but if it wasn't for my increase in strength I think that that would have sent me to the ground. I pet Cloud's head, he purrs and nuzzle me. Next I was going to look for my other son. I looked along the ground, into shadows and into hollow logs for Light. I spent the next hour looking for my other son. I don't know why, but Light burst into the clearing and jumped into me. As before I just took a step back when he jumped into my arms, they were a bit bigger than full grown terrors. "What is wrong Light?" 'I…from…daddy.'

Aw, Light is one of two that have this need to be near me. The other is the girl I named… I was looking for Milia next. I didn't know where my mischievous child would be but it was a good bet to say that she would be nearby, or was it my extra sense telling me that. I walked on into the forest until I had reached the edge… That was when one of our children crawled up to me. 'Daddy…hungry." I smile and pet her, so all our children are return because they are getting hungry and tired. I return to our camp I find that I am the only one there. Because I have all of our children I had to stay and watch them so they don't run off into the forest.

I pet Light because he was begging for attention. Cloud soon started begging for some too. Then Milia got involved, after that it became a ball of fighting. They fought over who got attention from me. I let them fight for a few minutes, I then pulled them apart, all of them became scared, 'Sorry...'

I smile and set them down. I sit down and pull them closer to me. I hug the three of them… They return my hug to the best their little bodies can. I hear Toothless coo from the side of the clearing. She was standing there with four lumps upon her back. She cooed and looked back to their children, four heads popped up and looked in his direction. Squeaks from the four all said the same thing: 'Daddy!'

They jumped off of her back and the four of them combined tackled me to the ground and cuddled around me. It was just a pile of purring scales. Toothless came over and licked the one thing not covered by our children: my face.

"Ah Toothless!"

'I love you my mate.' She laid down and curled around us as well her wing spread over us and covered us from the elements and the sun. Two days in, and I think I will be missing this time I have gotten off… Not but a week from the end of my vacation we will have to prepare for the berserkers… Then it's the thrawfest games.

I soon found myself passing out just like our children and toothless…

 **Sorry if it is short, just a short with Hiccup enjoying his time that he is not at Berk hiding his dragon love life next chapter will be short too, but it will be of Hiccup teaching Toothless how to write once more… unless I am PM'ed or a review is asking for me to continue the main story…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The writing chapter, it was requested. But I will say this it only helps Toothless convince Stoick to let them be, well husband and, um, wife: but it wouldn't be that awkward because Toothless was once human, Lumira. But there would be some level of opposition. The only one that would oppose this full force would be Mildew, luckily he is already dead. So with some luck Hiccup and Toothless's relationship will not have to be hidden much longer.**

So I was teaching Toothless how to write in norse.

"So this is how one would write these words in a sentence." I said as I wrote: 'I love Hiccup'

'Oh so like this?' She wrote it a bit sloppier than me in the dirt: 'I love Hiccup'

She had memorized all the words and letters that could be taught in the short time we had been working. She also had been writing odd sentences, most of them hard to understand for anyone else. To simplify: she loved me. But she just had a problem with the sentence structure. Every time she wrote a sentence, her writing which could be her version of talking to others was hard to read without knowing about us…

Four of our children played while the three that liked staying with me were well, either in my lap, Light, on Toothless's back watching the lesson, Shadow, or laying near me lazily looking at the lessons, Milia.

They probably knew what we were talking about and learned just about as much as she had…

But we went over the lessons over and over again. I was getting a bit discouraged by her lack of progress. But I can't get mad at her, she hasn't had to write for… four or so years…

We would take breaks to let our children get drinks and well unwind from our long day of learning. She was learning but it was like her human life didn't include a chief's teaching because chiefs had a full schooling making giving them all that they would need to lead their people and training with weapons and fighting… All he had was the schooling not the fighting side because he had always been too small to do the training to fight…

I watched the kids play with each other, they would pounce and try to knock the other over, then one would run around while being chased. They cutely shrieked at each other. I heard a few of the shrieks as laughter. Toothless laid curled up with me, her mate. "So Toothless, why are you having such trouble writing if you were human once?"

'I don't know much of those memories are still a bit blocked from me, other than that it could be that I am a dragon and dragons don't normally write.'

"Just relax love, I am trying to help. If I knew the reason for your troubles then I would try to help with that but all you can do is draw a blank." I petted her gently.

'I try my Hiccup, but I cannot write like you.'

I shake my head, and scratch under her chin, she purrs and leans into the scratching. "I love you, did you know that?"

She cooed, 'Yes my mate.' We kissed and hugged each other. She was purring in bliss. After a long moment I asked, "Do you wish to try again?"

'Yes my mate, I must learn this if I am to convince your dad or the elder that we can be together.'

I nod and have her write what she wants to say to me…

 **Not too much detail into how he taught her but enough to well give you a gist of what happened… If the demand to lengthen this chapter is high, I will try to make it longer. But if not I will start the next chapter with the Twinsanity episode…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so their vacation is over, they returned finding out that the berserkers are coming. During this chaos will Toothless pop the question up to Stoick or will Hiccup reveal his love? Well I have a plan.**

So we returned with my dad working on preparing for the berserkers to arrive and because they might see the dragons as a weapon we had to hide them… On the flight there the twins fought on where they went causing the dragon to fight itself. "Guys same dragon!"

"He/She is messing up my dragon!"

"Guys you have the same dragon, he has two heads but one body!"

They continued fighting sending their dragon off in another direction. I hope they come to where we have collected all the other dragons. I went back, much to my love's displeasure, to tell my dad about our success. That was when Astrid came and told me that there was a problem…

Somewhere in the village

I had followed Astrid to where Barf and Belch were fighting each other. "Really, they had to continue to fight. Ugh, I should have known." I walked up to the dragon who was biting at his other head; I tried to get their attention but I was unable to… they just kept snapping at each other till they took off.

"Oh, man. We need the twins…"

Later

We had our dragon, Toothless had tackled me and licked me nearly to death. Myself and the other were trying to find the twins. I sent Fishlegs and Snotlout to find them, Astrid and myself looked in their house. There we found it empty… Till Ruffnut flipped down from a beam scaring us. Astrid slapped him, "Ow, what are you guys doing here."

"Looking for you and Tuff."

"Oh, no I don't want anything to do with her. You see why I am so angry is that look at this spoon."

"Yes it is a spoon?"

"No it's not just a spoon it's our spoon like this is our dresser, this is our well-groomed stuffed yak… Everything is ours. I am sick of ours… Now if you excuse me it's time that I packed my half of the yak."

"Well where will you go?"

"I don't know… this place has too many memories…" He closed the basket he had packed and walked out the door…

Just as we were about to leave and go after him the arrival horn was sounded. Oh, man dad wanted me down there to greet the berserkers with him. "Astrid keep watch on Toothless!"

"Alright I will Hiccup."

At the docks

We watched as the berserkers laid down their plank to walk off their boat. One of them started shouting off the intro to their chief. "Presenting the high chief of Berserker tribe, cracker of skulls, the slayer of beasts, the great and fearsome…" Gobber said in confusion, "Oswald the agreeable?" "…Daguer the Deranged." Revealing a thin but strong young man that spat…

"Daguer?" "Deranged?" "Oh, no"

He threw a knife at me, I was able to duck to avoid it, "Oh, great."

He started walking off his boat, "What are you doing here Dagur? Where is your father?"

"My father has been… retired. He lost his thirst for blood, but I on the other hand am starving." He started chuckling. After a second he looked at my dad, "So Stoick where are you hiding them?"

"Hiding what?"

"The dragons! I have it on good authority that you are amassing an army of dragons."

"And who would that be."

"Never mind, but if I find the rumors true then my armada of 50,000 brave berserker warriors will attack."

"Stand down Daguer there is no need for the armada, let's just get to the treaty."

"Yes of course the the treaty and tour."

"Your father never found the tour necessary."

"As you can see I am not my father, am I." He said like a spoiled brat.

I saw that my dad was angry, only Gobber's intervention stopped my dad from, "Not in front of the armada."

After that I was able to sneak away. I ran into Astrid not long after. "Hiccup we have a problem."

"Yeah we do, Daguer is the new berserker chief. And he thinks we are hiding dragons."

"Well we sort of are, which brings us to our next problem." She motioned to the tracks on the ground.

"Barf, Belch. Oh man, next time I see the twins I am so going to strangle them."

"What are we going to do?"

"Find the zippleback and get him with the other dragons."

We look out of the ally we were in and we saw them eating out of a basket full of fish. We ran out and dragged the basket into hiding. After that they found something else to do, and ran from us… We lost him after a while. We had to look for them. "Where did they go?"

"I have no Idea. Go look over that way for them I look around over there."

"Right."

I looked around running past the food storage to the armory. It was there they decided to duck their heads near me. I heard my dad and Daguer talking inside. "Oh, man. Guys you're not supposed to be here."

They crooned, '…much…'

"Ugh, think like the twins… Why did I even say that? Barf Belch sky!"

I motioned for them to go but they just looked dumbly at me…

It was then that Daguer opened the door and walked out, "Very clean, no blood stains pity."

I feel dumb standing like I was. It was then that he took notice of me. "Oh, Hiccup."

"Daguer, I was just think about you. You remember the time we were swimming and you tried drowning…"

"oh ho ho ho, those were good times." He walked around me, he took another look at me and the armory and continued walking away, hopefully to continue the tour… I hope that we can keep Barf and belch safe. My dad walked past me. "Is that dragon problem fixed?"

"Not yet I am working on it." He groaned… He wouldn't be able to protect them if Daguer got his hands on them…

I ran around the armory I found that Barf and Belch were fighting again, Toothless was here watching them… "We need to get them away from here. Now! Barf, Belch fly!" They looked at me dumbly… I know they understood that… I growled a flair of silver light could be seen coming from me; that is if I took notice. " **Barf! Belch! FLY NOW!"**

They chirped in surprise and took off. One get them off the ground, next get them to the others. I mounted Toothless and she took off. We flew after the zippleback ensuring that he made it back to the others. Snotlout and Fishlegs came to us, "You have Barf and Belch?"

"Yeah, I am just making sure that they are going to the others… Can you two take them to the others?"

"Yeah Hiccup we can take them."

I patted my love's neck. "Toothless take me back and go back to our children."

'I will do my mate… why can't you come with me?'

"I have to be there for the interactions with the berserker tribe. I need you to help ensure that Barf and Belch don't come back and well get themselves caught."

She cooed…

We went back and hid in the outskirts of the forest, we kissed then we parted. She went to watch our children and the renegade zippleback. I ran back to see the rest of the, um, 'peace' talk. I walked into the great hall as the feast was happening.

After eating all that I could, which wasn't that much, we had a toast. A toast to Oswald. Daguer sat back down and started acting like a brat, "whatever, (change of voice) to Oswald, to Oswald. Blah, blahed, blah." He took a knife out and stabbed it into the sweet roll on the plate…

Gobber trying to get Daguer to go offered, "Well on that cheery note, shall we sign the treaty and send you on your merry way?"

"Yes of course. Bring us the dragon's blood."

Dragon's blood? I dare not voice out my question.

My dad was laughing, "Don't be ridiculous Daguer your father and I didn't ever sign a treaty in dragon's blood."

"What is it because you don't kill dragons anymore?"

Yes, one could say that.

"Oh we kill dragons Daguer."

They have the stare at each other that could kill. I shake my head… We may not have to kill a dragon to get blood…

"Oh I think that we might have some somewhere, let me go see." I ran out of the hall. I ran to find Astrid had her dragon nearby, so we would have to get her blood if we could get her to let us have some.

"You want to get some blood from my dragon."

"Astrid, Daguer wants to sign the treaty in dragon's blood and if he doesn't either he will be staying until we get some, or he might declare war on Berk."

She sighed, "Okay let me get something to keep the blood in… She grabbed a cup and a cover for said cup. We also took a sharp knife and some cloth. We got to Stormfly real quick, she crooned with curiousity, '…on…guys?'

"Sorry Stormfly we need some blood… can we have some?"

She looked at me then offered her wing to me… I gently felt for a good spot to make a small cut…

We cut her under the wing the blood drained into the bowl at a slow pace. Once it was filled on quarter of the way full we covered the cup and started dressing the wound. Astrid then petted Stormfly's muzzle. "You're a good girl, yes you are."

"Are you staying Astrid?"

"Yes until the wound is better so that she doesn't bleed out."

"Alright, see you later Astrid…"

She nodded, I walked away soon turning into a run… I didn't know how fast I went but the edge of the forest came fast than I thought it would have before. I then jogged back to the hall. I checked the blood… It was still liquid and it had cooled off. I took and real quick mixed in a little ink…

After I did all that, I walked into the hall I found that Daguer had his serious face look. My dad did too, Gobber was the same cheery faced as I had left… I walked to the table and set the cup down and uncovered it revealing the dragon blood… "It was hidden in one of the storages. I had to dig around for it."

"Very well may we sign the treaty?"

"Yes! We will!" Daguer took the quill and dipped it deep into the cup covering even his fingers. He signed the treaty and set the quill down. He licked his fingers and laughed… That action of his gave me the shivers, and somewhere down inside made me mad…

Later

We watched the armada take to the seas and sail off. I hope that we don't have to deal with him again. After we saw that the ships were well gone, that was when I went with Astrid to Stormfly. Stormfly gave us a lift to the other side of the Island where all the dragons and riders were. When the news was told, everyone cheered and took off on their dragons back to Berk.

That Night

Toothless and I had just came back from a lovely flight, Our children had passed out on the other side of the Island and were even more tuckered out because of the flight back here. I petted a few of them, Toothless gave them light loving licks. I smile and patted her head. She purred, 'So should we tell him?'

"Yes, we should, it has bothered me that we could only show our love a little bit outside of the private times we get. I would much rather be okay and show it any time that we wanted to love each other."

'Okay my mate… Should I 'tell' him or do you wish to tell him.' "I will after you write your side…"

We had been perfecting her lines and her side of the story:

She was human about four or five years ago, living in Windingfree, she was nearly raped, but she was murdered. The gods gave her another chance to live and fulfill the destiny given to her. She fell under the control of the Red death and lost a lot of her memories, she has remembered most of them after Red death died.

While under the Red death's control she did things that were bad. When she was shot down by me, her dragon side accepted me… I didn't know it until one night when I saw that no one truly liked me, and that was the day we were against the nadder, Stormfly, the first time. She and I became mates as is the rules for her kind… After the death of the Red Death she remembered more and more of her life before she was became a dragon. Now so that we can love each other without anyone being well angry about it we can have it anytime we wish…

After talking with my dad and Toothless writing the truthful story down, he got up from his chair and walked. I waited while he walked…"Dad?"

 **Oh I am such an A-Hole for giving you a cliff hanger… Yes the time line is different. I have routed the episodes so differently next is Thawfest then the heather report. Once we reach the Heather report I will route through the next episodes and see which ones will be and won't be… Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man is replaced with the marriage of Hiccup and Toothless… Dragon flower doesn't happen because Mildew isn't around. Hiccup as a buff man, doesn't happen because Hiccup doesn't need that much more confidence after the marriage. So you can guess that Stoick has an open mind or rather more open than usual.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So let's see what circuit Stoick blows. I know yall want to see WHTM, well it's a rhythm, that I wish to keep, one story chapter a day. Meaning it will be the one I didn't update so this time Riders of the main Useless love line is up to the update time…**

"Dad?"

"My son… I would hope that you wouldn't chose a reptile over the beauty of the village."

"But dad she was human."

"Well she ain't no more. She is a dragon!"

"Dad, you want me to be with someone that abused me for years? She may not have done so directly often but she would. You remember the time I had a broke arm, she is the one that did that!"

"I didn't know son but now should be different."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what before the Red death she wouldn't have chosen me even if I were the last man on earth. Now I have this 'everyone' would want me. No Toothless was the first to accept me for me. She loves me for being me." Toothless cooed her support to my claim.

"Son this isn't done, the gods are sure to bring upon us ragnarok!"

"Dad look at the seven new additions to the family. They are Toothless's and mine children." Light, Shadow, and Milia were with Toothless and I while I was trying to talk to my dad to try and make our love public… It was then that Light chose to jump in front of my dad. He mewled cutely at my dad.

My dad looked down at him…"How is it possible?"

"You know dad seven months ago, before the red death Toothless and I had a forbidden night, thus she became pregnant with our young. As such at the end of her pregnancy she gave birth to our children… your grandkids…"

My dad seemed to be losing his mind thinking about it… At that moment both Toothless and I expected one of two things to happen: He was going to pass out, or he would try to kill our kid, Light.

But what he did instead was pick Light up and he started petting him. Light purred in joy and pleasure at the gentle strokes, "I… I guess I should talk to the elder and see what she has to say…"

Later

My dad had brought Gobber in and explained the situation to him… At the part where he said that we had more than love Gobber started laughing…

"What you already knew?"

"Ah, your boy Stoick might be able to hide it from you, but me, naaa. I noticed it after, the lad and his dragon started staying near each other in a friendly way."

I blushed and if it wasn't for her scales she could be seen blushing… We did act a bit more comfortable around Gobber…

"You knew and never told me!?"

"Relax Stoick, Toothless is the first bit of joy in your boy's life since ever. I was the only one there to help him, maybe not as much as I should but…ah shutting up." My dad gave Gobber the look that said: I will kill you if you finish that… "Ha, I'll go get the elder now." My dad shut the door…

"So Hiccup me boy, you and her got it on?"

"Haha, Um, Gobber meet my children." I motioned to the lumps resting on Toothless's back. Light was the only one not on her back and he was next to me looking at Gobber.

"Oh, ho ho, so ya did and there were seven Night furies born. Many said that she was looking for a safe haven that was why she took you as her friend to find a safe place to live while she had her children. But now it is clear, she is here for you, me lad."

I smile and blush at the same time. I pet Toothless draining my embarrassment away. I found myself lost in her purrs till my dad came with the elder. She brought out some powder and spread it on Toothless and myself… She then sprinkled water on us taking the powder off… The liquids mixed in a puddle on the ground… I don't understand.

Gothi started writing, Gobber translated, "So the waters mix and showed her that they are as they say they are, and by a yak is right…" Whack, "Oh, by the dragon's law they are husband and wife, or at least for dragons such as a Night Fury."

Gothi then came up to Toothless and raised one finger… a pinpoint of light appeared above that finger. She then touched the energy to Toothless, Toothless flashed blue for a moment… then Gothi fell to the ground. "Elder!" My dad helped her to her feet. Gothi coughed and started writing.

"She was human once, but where she lived as such, was by a barn of yaks…" Whack Whack

"Ow what is with the violence?" Whack and Gothi motioned to her writings. "Yeah, yeah."

"It is a place that no longer exist because of a mad man… But she sanction their marriage and wish that the chief sanction it too…"

My dad groaned, "I was hoping that this would show me that my son wasn't married to that dragon… But I guess I will have to live with that. I just wish that they could have an heir but as such there may be no heir after Hiccup to continue our line…"

Gothi wrote some more, "Don't worry chief, Night Furies are special. They can have humans as their young if they so wish."

"But it would be considered the work of Loki just like this union between them."

Whack, "Ow Elder?"

"Stoick I think that an old legend will help ease your nerves.

When one dies, the gods may have another plan for you, so you may find yourself flying on wings of the night… Also of the wings of night children of man may be founded, born of the night…

That is all that I can remember of the legend…"

That legend means that… Toothless's, Lumira's, story is true. She had a high calling and it was to stop the war… Now that that destiny is done her new place is by my side… But this also means that I may yet see a son or daughter that doesn't coo and growl at me while they try to talk to me. But I can't complain we have our kids now. This also means that my dad doesn't have much other reason to stop us from being married.

"Oh, alright… I will let you, my son, have your marriage to your, uh, wife." My dad said.

"But I wish to know, what sort of wedding do you wish to have, cause the traditional wedding won't work. Could you lift a few hundred pound wife and carry her across the threshold?"

I look to Toothless… ah no, she is the one to carry me, so my dad had a point.

"We could always have simple marriage like those guys on the main land… If I do remember Stoick you will need a priest or one such as yourself, a big feast, and love between the two being married."

"Gobber… That might actually work we just need to include the… oh, they already have children so we might just be able to get away from that."

 **Warrior of Light: and I will be the justice of the peace.**

 **What no don't ruin this NOOOOO**

 **Warrior of Light: It has already happened and no you get no view on that, no. *SLAP***

 **Ow why did you hit me?**

 **Warrior of Light: Because you only need to know I helped get them married and you don't need to bore your audience with the details. Just get this wrapped up and get ready for the next chapter.  
WHOOSHSSSPOP**

 **Ugh, now let's see, oh. They are married, and well it looks like they have the freedom to love each other in front of everybody… and Astrid looks like she is about ready to blow a gasket. Huh, the little black one wants to, oh no. Well there will be a pairing between Astrid and Shadow. Or as Fanfiction would have it, AstridxOC…**

 **Hope you enjoy…**


	10. Chapter 10

**So we get to see the thawfest Useless love style… without the obligation to be friendly towards Astrid, we get to see how this works… Hiccup as both legs and well he seems to have something going on…**

 **Just to clear any confusion, I couldn't think of a good wedding scene so I use the Warrior of Light as a catalyst. So yes by the law they are married, and by dragon instincts they are married! So don't think too hard on it.**

A week after Toothless and I's wedding I was put into the thawfest training. Before it started I thought it was going to happen like every other year. Me struggling to make any of the events. But at the start something felt different, I don't know. I found the sheep to be lighter, all the sacks of dirt and stone… My running speed seemed faster.

"Come on Hiccup." I had no problem with running and carrying this sheep. But Gobber was pushing me as far as I can go. I ended up beating Snotlout… That has never happened before. As the training for the event went. I was excelling at the events… I wonder how I will do…

"Dragon events!" Gobber said at dinner at the great hall.

"There will be thenormal events, such as Sheep carry, Axe throw, the bash, and the log run. Then there are three dragon events. Log lunge, trick flying, and friend or foe firefighting."

"Yeah and the one to win will be me, me, me, and me!" Snotlout said like a brat.

"Well with the dragon events there may be another contender."

"And who might that be?"

"Well let's put you and your dragon's, um, times together…"

"He had a toothache that you couldn't locate, He doesn't listen to you all the time, when you demand something it ends in, um pain. You wouldn't even have your dragon without my help."

"And is that supposed to mean something?"

"Ah, just saying that it might have a different outcome."  
Toothless growled…

In the arena at the start of the games

"Welcome all, to the thawfest games." Announced Mulch

"Our first event the sheep run."

A shaggy sheep is placed on my shoulders, I just know this will have a different ending.

"Ready…go."

I started running, not even paying attention to everyone else… I reached the end of the sheep run and had a bit of trouble putting down the sheep. But once I stood and looked I was the first one to finish the carry…

Wow.

"Next we have the balancing log."

"Prepare to eat rocks." I felt the log rotate, I started running, I was matching Snotlout after everyone else fell off. Snotlout grinned and went fast, the rotation speed did increase, but I think that I just broke him because I increased it even more, throwing him off the log.

Two events? I've only ever won one and that was the log… Then Snotlout started winning all the events three years ago…

"Now we have our axe throw!"

I take my axe. It was light compared to before… before Toothless.

Astrid and Fishlegs throw at the same time causing them to hit axes and preventing either axe from hitting a target. The twins just knocked each other down. Luckly they didn't hurt themselves…

I took aim and threw it… But despite my new strength I missed the target…

"Haha, let me show you how to throw an axe." Snotlout started throwing multiple axes, each hitting the goal…

Next up was the bash up, each person went against each other in a free for all, using soft clubs so no one got hurt…

'My mate!' I groan as a soft nuzzling wakes me.

"Did you see the thing that hit me?"

'Snotlout knocked you out.'

"Ugh, what is the score?"

'Two to Two, the other teens were knocked out too.'

Snotlout was next to me and probably mad that he lost those two other matches thus he did a sneak strike on me…

Later that night

"So I made a minor modification to your tail, it's a bit lighter and stronger than before. Also I oiled the gear box so that it should operate a bit better, not only that but I freshened the lining so that it is softer." I told Toothless as I tightened the improved auto tail.

'I like my mate. I love you.' She offered her nose in a dragon kiss. I accepted her offer.

I heard my dad come up the stairs, He came to me, "So Hiccup how does it feel to knock down Snotlout after so long?"

"It feels great dad!"

"Good and how is my daughter-in-law feeling?"

'I feel find Stoic… um… dad.'

"She feels find dad."

"Ah well, how do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Great dad. Who is Berks number one rider and dragon pair?"

"You are son."

I smile, tomorrow is going to be a good day…

The next day at the arena

"So folks we are on to day two of the thawfest games. This time it is the dragon events. First up is the Log Lunge."

"Ha, I can fly over those no problem."

"You aren't supposed to go over, you are supposed to go under." Astrid explained

"I knew that."

Apparently not. He went first by the way, smacking his head on every single one. Fishlegs got stuck under the first log. The twins with their fighting got stuck on the second. Astrid actually flew under them all. But me and Toothless, "Ready love?" 'Right my mate!'

She took off and gave I mighty thrust of the wings and flipped upside-down and we blazed through the event.

Next was the trick flying… Fishlegs did a simple hover around… gronckles aren't that good at speed and grace… Then the twins had another wreck of an event… Hookfang barely worked with Snotlout, Astrid did a few tricks on Stormfly, doing a few flips on her dragon's back. Then it was our turn. We shredded the sky, after which Toothless launched a victory burst of her plasma fire…

The last even, Astrid had a few friendly kills… Fishlegs didn't make it past the first enemy before Meatlug fainted on him… The twins weren't allowed on the course…

Toothless and I perfect scored it… Then Snotlout came in and burned the whole course down.

I was declared the victory of the games… Till Snotlout came barraging on stage.

"I challenge you as the victory of the games for the right to be victor!"

Right, winning the games generation after generation made them, well cocky and a bit uptight about this, uh, supposed birth right.

"Very well Snotlout I accept your challenge."

Like I had a choice. The victor could be challenged in a game of one on one bash, to decide the final victor… I just hope that it will be me…

Once we were dressed in the armor for the event, and given the special clubs for this, it began.

I tried to hit him, he blocked. He tried to hit me, I blocked. Not like the last time, when he had a cheap shot at the back of my head. After the fourth blocked hit Snotlout started talking.

"Ha, so what you think you will win, Useless? I have won every fight I have been in. You know what after this I will have your dragon!"

NO! He will not do any such thing. I didn't notice the glow coming from me. I was able to see his next move, a knockout blow to the top of the head. I blocked it and hit him in the side of the head. Sending him sprawling to the ground… I took a second look. I found that he was unconscious. I stand and nod my head to my dad… The first to greet me though was Toothless and our children… The kids all tackled me and were purring their love to me. Once they had their turn, they got off and Toothless got to love on me… she nuzzled me, and offered me a kiss. I took her offer…

3rd person

If anyone took notice of one of the females they would have seen the blue black one checking the unconscious Snotlout…

 **So a chapter of the altered events of the thawfest. Next two chapters we see how bad it gets for Snotlout. But none the less another chapter for ya to enjoy…**


	11. Chapter 11

**So now here is the next chapter…  
We get to see how bad it gets for Snotlout. I think that his pompous arse deserves what he gets… The next chapter Includes Heather… How they will know about Heather's betrayal will include a kidnapping of a young dragon. Toothless will not be happy.**

I watched as Snotlout was kicked out of his house… To make matters worse his dragon seemed to not what any part of him at this time…

I smirk, any sorrow I had for his current position wasn't there because of our history… I actually liked it, he gets to feel what I felt for the last thirteen years of my life from my father… And same for the treatment his dragon was giving him.

I went home to sleep with my dragon. She purred as we walked. She pushed into me, making the walk a bit harder… She purred as we continued. Every bit of the way. Once home our young decided to start waking up and making noise begging to be fed. I smile they know when we get home that food will be available to them soon.

I pet them and wait for Toothless to get the basket that was for her and our children. I was sitting with all the kids around me purring taking every bit of attention that they could get from me. Toothless came with the basket. The crooned with joy as they saw the basket…

'You should know soon little ones that you will have to get your own food.' They moan piteously. I could tell they didn't want to have to hunt for themselves… but they would have to hunt for themselves and leave. Or they would have hunt for the village so that the dragons could live here too…

Toothless didn't eat their fish anymore because they were old enough that their young milk teeth had come out and were replaced with their adolescent teeth… and from what my love knows they will shed these teeth for their adult teeth once they get to that age next year…

The next day

After a pleasant sleep with my family, we went outside to see what need to be done in the village… I was making plans for the riders of Berk. They helped gather resources that the village needed… Wood to burn for the winter, Food to store, and extra wildlife to strip of meat and fur so that we could have warmer clothes.

I watched as Snotlout looking worn out from the night he had walking around the village… His dragon was stalking him, but he didn't dare go near his rider now…

I wonder why… Toothless and I went over to Hookfang, "Hookfang why aren't you with your rider?"

'I…stay…failure…'

'He said, he stays away from Snotlout because he does feel that needed by him, then his dad said to stay away from him until he learns that failure is not acceptable… That is how this dragon, Hookfang understands it… I personally would stay with you regardless of who told me to stay away from you, my mate.'

"I know love." I patted her neck. "Well I don't think anyone deserves to be as beaten down as him, even if he did torture me when we were younger…"

Hookfang grumbled, but gave a faint nod.

'He will try to make his banishment less painful, that is what he said if you didn't hear him, my mate.'

Yeah, I understand dragons that I have touched and I am paying attention to… such as our children, and a few of the dragons of berk.

We then went on our way and handled problems around Berk to the best of our abilities…

 **So we see that Snotlout gets the short end of the stick from his dad, and well gets kicked out of the house for a to be determined time, yes Heather is still found by Hookfang and Snotlout. Thus Hiccup helped Snotlout get his dragon back to his side. This time Snotlout may have a bit more humility.**

 **The short chapters may also be that I am getting writers block… Then again I am writing one to two stories a day…**


	12. Chapter 12

**So we get on with the party that is the Heather report.**

 **So how does it work this time? About the same. But Astrid isn't as involved as in the series. But the reason that they notice her is a reason that will be revealed in the story…**

We were in the dragon arena with a few of the dragon riders with us learning about dragons or rather having a um, dragon question session.

As we were about to conclude the session Snoutlout came in upon Hookfang… Hookfang seemed to have adopted Snotlout because Spitelout stopped caring for him for the time being…

At least Snotlout feels what I felt when I got Toothless for the first time…

"Guys I found something that everyone needs to see!"

"What is it a whale?" "Is it a singing nightmare?"

"No. You guys have to come see it!"

"Well we can go see this…" I get onto Toothless. She croons, she gets up and stretches and chirps to our children. They stretch, and try to get on too. Toothless growls, 'It is time that you fly on your own now little ones.'

'But…'

'Little ones you have the strength that I do you just need to use it.'

The give whining chirps, but before more of the conversation could go on, I nudged her gently so that she knew to take off.

"Love, how much longer will they be reliant on us?"

'Till their adolescent teeth start falling out and getting their adult teeth in. I think that will be some months out…'

I nod and we continue flying, following Snotlout to his big discovery.

We find a crashed boat… overturned with an open side. We land I see something within.

"So this is your big discovery? Boring!"

"It's what is what is within that is the real prize."

I get off Toothless and investigate. I see what, or rather who, is inside the boat. It is a girl with black hair. She was passed out. "Hey are you alright?"

She stirred at the sound of my voice. "Huh what?"

She seemed to be waking up. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I just had a hard landing…"

Toothless butted in seeing the girl first hand.

"Toothless you're scaring her. Yeah she gets curious about things… So what happened to you?

"My name is Heather… My parents and I were sailing to our new home when a storm struck, our boat was ripped open and I was the only one left on board…"

"Well we are here to help you. If you so wish it. Come it can do you no good being in there, we can go back to our village and talk there."

I go back to Toothless she lets me on, but when Heather tried getting on, Toothless growled. "Yeah you may have to ride with someone else. Toothless is particular with who is on her."

"Oh well. I could get a ride with someone else?"

Snotlout didn't waste the offer, "Allow me!"

He offered the way to his dragon's back. She smiled and made her way over to him and his dragon. Hookfang let her on, then Snotlout climbed on, Hookfang grunted and took off. Snotlout and Hookfang seemed to have a better bond since that day. I nudged Toothless so that she would take off again. She did, and followed Snotlout.

Upon returning to our village, she was whisked away to my house to talk to my dad…

During her story I had questions that couldn't be answered with her story… When asked she couldn't provide an answer… As such I shook off the bad feeling I had… But Toothless remained on edge… Namely because she was close to me.

"Well Hiccup we have to give her a place to stay tonight and tomorrow we can find a place for her to stay, until she can find her place or her parents come for her."

"But dad. Toothless and our kids!"

"Well my boy you can stay in the den you made for her and your children. You did say it was comforting."

I sighed, yeah I can do that…

Later

"So this is the bed Toothless and I will go in there." I pointed to the tall house I had made a few weeks ago. It had been made with a lot of logs and the supports on it made it the strongest structure in Berk.

"Alright. I hope I won't be a drain on you."

"Don't worry. Don't make anyone mad, and show what your skills are and we will let you stay till you make your life here or your parents come for ya."

Toothless gave a gentle rumble, 'As long as she doesn't try anything to hurt you or our children I am find with her staying. By the way…' She yawned, 'Could we go to bed?'

I smile, "Well Heather, take care. Toothless and I are going to go to bed."

She nods… "Hiccup?"

"Yes, Heather?"

"Are you and that dragon…" Toothless growled, "…married?"

"Her name is Toothless. And yes we are married. To the best that we can being well a dragon and a man…"

She stared at me, she fainted a second later.

"Great."

'Put her to bed and let's go to bed ourselves.'

I didn't argue with that plan. I picked Heather up and put her into the bed, I gently tucked her in.

Toothless then led the way into the den. We found our children waiting to go to sleep with us. They crooned with their joy and piled on top of me…Oof they are heavy. Toothless gave a small dragon chuckle and laid down. "Toothless please get them off."

'My mate they are like that as children they want to cuddle with daddy and momma. If you were a dragon like me you wouldn't be having this trouble.'

"Toothless!"

She purred and blocked out all the light that was left with her wing over the pile that I was under… Under a pile of purring scales and loving…kids…

 **So yeah, breaking it after the first day. Sorry a bit of block here. But I think I have how I will have the next chapter go. If I can get it written soon. I will have more for yall to read.**

 **Review if you like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now we have the next chapter of Riders, this time Heather's report the middle of the episode…**

Hiccup

So we were at the academy… My dad had suggested that we teach Heather about training dragons… I didn't want to but he insisted so it left me with no choice but to take her…

"So that is how you do it."

"Yes, just trust the dragon." I said

"Ah, and how many kinds of dragons are there."

"Well every dragon we know of is in this book." Fishlegs answered, taken in by her charm… she may be pretty, but my heart belongs to Toothless… I pet her bringing a purr out of her.

I don't think she is giving us the full story, and we are giving her our training so that she can give it to someone else…

Later

I think that she wants to know more about us, and any secrets that we may know…

"So how did you tame, er, her?" Toothless growls

"I didn't tame her, she let me into her heart… So unlike the others she will stay at my side. That is also why she is my wife…or in her terms her mate."

"How does that work anyways?"

"I guess that a Night fury and a human have similar factors that allow it…"

"Then who is the father of them?" She pointed to our children.

"I am." I said seriously

"But how!? That is not how that works!"

"I would like to know too, but our love may be the answer."

She walked away with a disturbed expression.

I don't care, I belong to no-one but Toothless…

That Night

We were resting peacefully in the nest. Toothless happily cuddled me against her belly… It was warm enough that our children didn't need to sleep next to Toothless… our peaceful sleep was interrupted by Astrid.

"Hiccup!"

"Ugh, Astrid, it is late, time to sleep!"

"Hiccup, I swear that Heather girl is not to be trusted."

"I already knew this."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"What is it Astrid?"

"I saw her talking to the Outcasts!"

"Outcasts here?"

"Yes Hiccup, it isn't like they can't sail here."

"We needed to keep an eye on her. Where is the book of dragons."

"I think that Fishlegs is cuddling it."

Ugh, Fishlegs is so attached to that book it seems creepy.

"Next time he lets it go, get it to me I'll hide it."

"Right, what do we do now…"

"I don't think dad will do anything even with your claim… But if you do see it again we will need to tell me so that we can confront her and get the truth out of her."

Astrid nodded, I turned around and saw Toothless giving the evil eye to me. "What?"

'I don't like it when you talk to other girls.'

"It isn't like I am going to abandon you. I love you Toothless."

She took a deep breath, 'I know, I just… I just don't want to lose you…'

"Toothless…" I walked to her and kneeled before. I grabbed the sides of head, and pulled her into a deep kiss… She slowly worked into the kiss. She started purring, 'Do you want to go again?' The way she asked I kind of knew what she meant. "Not now Toothless, maybe after the craziness of the current events stop." She purred

'I will hold you to that.' She purred and nuzzled me.

I patted her, and hugged her head… She purred pressing into my affection giving her affection back.  
We back from each other a bit, she gives me an affectionate lick. I laugh and get under her wing so we can have the rest of the night to sleep.

The next morning at the arena

Heather came to learn more… I said no more passing on showing her anything so did Astrid, but the fools showed everything that she asked for… How to make a gronckle cuddle at your feet, calm a Nightmare, raging or not. The twins surprisingly kept themselves busy with their fighting… Thus causing the heads of their dragon to fight…

We have to separate them, but now is not the time. I watched as Heather messed with the dragons… She tried to learn something from Astrid about her dragon… Astrid refused. She came trying to ask the same of me. I too refused, but in a bit more tactful way. I did show her something but it wasn't anything new, just something she already knew in a different light...

Later

Astrid did Get the book of dragons from Fishlegs. Oh, Odin the smell! Yep he did cuddle it… I think he gets off to this book, and every time we add more to it he seems to get it away for it to smell weirder…

I look through the book to insure that he didn't get anything on it. After I finish that, I stick it under my bed… I don't think it was the smartest move I could have made… Soon after, my dad called, "Hiccup! Toothless!"

"Coming dad!"

'Coming Alpha human!'

We went downstairs, my dad talked to us once we were down stairs. "Come son we have a meeting to decide how to handle Heather. It would seem her parents might not be coming soon. We just hope that she doesn't have to live with their deaths…"

"You mean that some bodies washed up upon shore?"

"No it is just that she has been here for four days and she seems to be melding into our village. I mean she was about to get herself a room to rent and started work on her house. Next she has helped around the village with what she could, and she seems to be excelling at dragon training…"

I sigh, I may have to tell dad about her betrayal of Berk… She may have some favor but….

"Come son we have a meeting to attend."

I sigh, my dad walks away waiting for me to follow…

Not that I care but this talk seemed to take forever…

Once home, Toothless and I went to our nest and curled up in it taking comfort in each other's presents...

The next day

I was down stairs making a quick meal when Astrid burst in the door.

"She's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"She stole my dragon!"

Heather…

Later in the sky.

"No way, maybe she wanted to see how riding a dragon was?"

"No the book of dragons is missing too, so I think that she has taken the book, and Astrid's dragon. I have a good feeling where she is headed.

'So what they will learn a thing or two, they won't have the same experience as us."

"Well it would be better if that book didn't fall under the Outcast's hands."

Toothless snorted but continued with the flight.

We soon see Heather upon Stormfly making their way to Outcast Island.  
Toothless and I took off from the group catching up with Heather. Till she fed Stormfly with a… Chicken leg.

"Chicken that is what you are feeding her now?"

"It gives her energy and better speed, So that I can beat you in the next race."

I sigh, I push Toothless a little. She pushs forwards getting close to Stormfly. "Heather stop this now!"

"No!"

"Toothless."

Toothless shoots a few times, missing her twice. Hitting her the third time. She falls out of the saddle and to the ground below… Before such a scarring event happens Snotlout swoops in and catches her…

That was on a side note. Toothless and I were diving after the book of dragons. I soon find that we can't even get close because the Book falls to the ground a ways from us… but to go there would mean that the crossbow bolts won't let us close to the ground…

It was then at it was decided to go back home…

At the village in the prison cells

"So tell me Heather why?"

"You wouldn't understand… Alvin caught my parents and I. He promised that he would let them go if I got him the information to train his dragons…"

"Heather, he is a man that earned his name by betraying his promises."

"But my parents."

"You could have told us the first time we found you. But no you did this so be happy that it isn't my father that is here. He would have blood eagled you for this. Because I have a kind heart." Toothless nuzzled me and put her head under my arm. "So I will let live without that problem…"

The next day

We caught her for the fifth time. So we had a problem with her breaking out… Normally from the gullibility of our fellow villagers. We needed to get the book of dragons back…

It was then that Astrid came up with the idea of using a guise of being Heather. We didn't have any other good ideas so, we have to go with that to try to get the book of dragons…

 **So we leave off at the point where Astrid disguises as Heather… I leave off here for reasons...**

 **I tried to add in fluff between our favorite pair, so enjoy…**

 **Originally I had her take one of their children, but I realized that all the young Night furies had their own destinies already lined out. Even if some have plans that are out of the norm for being so young…**

 **So If you liked review please…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now we finish the Heather report. Yep following the storyline of that episode. I may be late in posting this one, but the bonus is there may be two chapters posted in one day. So right now it's the 16** **th** **of this month, by the posting time it may be the 17** **th** **so you will on the 17** **th** **enjoy the wrap up chapter of WHTM first Arc, with this one… Yes I plan to send the WHTM through the same story lines and episodes as this one… However there will be even more changes to the line because Hiccup will understand dragons during WHTM because well he is a dragon…**

 **Well enough talk of my plans let's get to the story…**

So Astrid was walking towards us she looked like Heather… and being idiots the Twins and Snotlout thought it was Heather. "Get her she has escaped again!"

They tackle her. I shake my head with an irritated groan matched by Astrid's complaining. "Get off me you rat eating trolls!"

"Oh, sorry Astrid we thought you were Heather…"

Astrid punched tuffnut.

"But you do look good like that." SMACK

She knocked out Snoutlout too.

Ruffnut covered her mouth… She was punched too. Just on principle.

"So now that I look like her, I will go there by boat. You guys will follow me, and once there yall will gather in a clearing on the side away from their fortress."

"Right Astrid… Well should we get to our tasks?"

"Yes." Astrid has been acting more like a soldier than ever since Toothless and I had married. Perhaps she is mad that she couldn't be with me… I shake the thought off. She had years, years, to let me into her heart… But she never did. Toothless let me into her heart just days after we met. Even now I will not leave Toothless for her… But I do see that one of my children have a want for her… So there may be another marriage soon well… I hope that no one has any complaints about it.

Astrid took the boat we provided and was able to sail away… Something told me this may not end like I would like… We talked about whither or not Heather had been telling the truth… Astrid bluntly said, "She has been lying to us the whole time, her family may very well be dead she just says that to make it seem like she is a victim."

I believed Astrid a bit… But I never knew she could be so cold… Toothless actual said this to me about her… 'As I know Night furies might have kids for close two years but we love our kids. And even if they don't show it that much they love us.' Yeah, our kids love us, especially me. The third of Toothless's size little night furies… They have become much more independent since this last growth spurt. But they still sleep in the nest that Toothless and I made…

A sharp nuzzle to my side brought me back to the current events. I saw that Astrid had sailed off nearly disappearing from view… Yeah the plan is that she leaves, as soon as she leaves sight we take off and follow at a slower pace.

We take a scenic flight. Taking our time because Astrid will need time, we fly to the island near Outcast Island. I set up watches with all those with us… Toothless and Myself had to take the latest watch for the fact that we could see better in the dark… at least she could.

Later…

I yawned. Man it was late, but we promised to take this time. I sat there with Toothless petting her she purred and stayed awake with me. 'So do you think she will succeed?'

"Yes I think she will. Astrid is well Astrid…"

'What of that other girl?'

"I wouldn't be surprised if she escaped again… but would it be a bad thing?"

'As long as she did what is in her heart, I think she would do what is right.'

Hmm, we continue our watch, I cuddle against her watching the long night making sure that the Outcast didn't find us here…

The next day

So it was around the time that Astrid said she would be coming. But she wasn't there… Oh boy. Alvin must have another plan, great time for plan b…

Oh there she is… And that is the signal.

I get onto Toothless. She takes off and lands near Astrid. I see two people with her.

"Who is this?"

"Heather's parents, just stick with the plan."

"Oi, there they are, get em!" I hear a man shout.

I find that we are surrounded by the outcasts quite quickly. So the man that shouted is Alvin

"Well, hmm, whoever you may be, bet you're surprised to see me?"

"Ah, no this is where you live." 'Let me tear out his liver!' "Easy girl he's got us…" I whisper the last part "…for now."

"You know, with this book, your knowledge of dragons, and my knowledge of warfare. We could make quite the team. Haha, How does that sound?"

"Let me see, insane, demented, delusional, stupid."

"Alright then we'll just have to agree to disagree. And ya know I can't let you leave the island."

"And you are a tricky murderous barbarian, Alvin."

"Well now at least you know my name."

I smirk, "You should know I have a better plan than this."

"So do I."

We both yell, "Now!"

His outcasts started trying to subdue myself and the team I had. They threw a large fire retarded net over Fishlegs and Meatlug. "This wasn't part of the plan Hiccup!"

The next thing to happen was the zippleback was subdued too. As for the two monstrous nightmares they were backed into the circle we were in. "There's too many of them. We are never getting out of here."

I shift to dodge another bolt. She is right, unless something tips the scales in our favor, we will be overwhelmed.

It was then our plea for help was answered, by a shadows… Meatlug and Fishlegs were gotten out of the net. Then a burst of fire and the Zippleback was free. It was, "Heather!"

Alvin said surprised and confused, "Heather!?"

She landed near us, "Sorry we didn't believe you."

"I know I wouldn't believe me either."

"Let's get your parents."

Astrid mounted Stormfly in front of heather. Stormfly took off, and they grabbed the two people that were surrounded by the oucasts. Heather called out, "Mom, dad, hold on!"

Now it was our turn, the Twins were back on their dragon in a second. After that, "Alright just like we practiced, Ruff, Tuff, cover fire!"

They did their part, with a bit of enthusiasm. "I love this part!" After the zap there was a big explosion.

That took out the main um, fire power they had.

Next a boulder was launched at Fishlegs, Meatlug, Toothless and I. Being agile Toothless was able to get out of the way easily. Meatlug ate the boulder like a treat. "Nice catch girl, lava blast."

They dived down and hit the catapult, it caught fire and started burning; wood and metal.

Then Astrid and Snotlout double teamed the crossbow wielders in the trees. Once they were occupied with the fire, I ordered the retreat, "Alright guys let's get out of here."

I believed us to be safe… Then something, or someone hit Astrid. No!

I watched as she fell to the ground from her dragon, hitting a few branches before the ground. Once she was down, Alvin grabbed her and started running Toothless tried to hit Alvin, but all her blasts missed.

We then had him backed up to the edge of a cliff. Alvin held her over it. "Surrender or I'll… you know the rest."

"Do it girl." 'With pleasure.'

As she gathered the breath to blast Alvin, Astrid looked down and saw something. "Hiccup don't shoot!"

Toothless groans with displeasure but complies. An instant later a dragon comes over the cliff and knocks down Alvin and gets Astrid out of his hold. The nightmare grabbed Astrid off the ground, I noticed that she had the book! I had Toothless take off.

"Who is that?" "A new friend I made."

Upon returning we had to bring Heather and her family to talk with my dad… I didn't want to get involved with that part so I stayed outside… I figure that they reached an agreement because Heather and her parents left and went to the docks. Astrid, Toothless, and I were there watching as Heather's parents got into a boat that had magically gotten stocked and ready to go. Heather stayed on the dock to thank us. "Thank you all of you. Especially you Astrid, for putting your life on the line." Heather hugged Astrid. Astrid gave a partial hug back.

She then shook my hand, then gently pet Toothless. "Thank you, both of you. I hope that you two are happy for the rest of your lives."

"Maybe we will see each other sometime."

"Maybe we will."

"Just promise me one thing." Toothless pressed her head under my arm and purred. "If you need help again you'll ask."

"I will, I promise."

I watched as she boarded the ship and it set off for the destination they were headed to originally. I smirk as I see Snoutlout on the other dock waving bye to her…

I shake my head and turn to Toothless.

'She was an alright person, she had a good heart. Just had the wrong approach to the problem she had.'

She looked to me, 'So my mate do you wish to greet the children, I can hear them calling for us.'

Yes, I wish to see the rest of our family. I pet her nose, then hug her. She purred and pressed her head against my back. She nuzzled against me with her love. I hugged her a bit tighter, I let her go and she let me go. I smile and beckon her to follow me…

 **So a near copy of the ending of the Heather report…**

 **Well, next I have looked at the episode listings, so I have a question, I need three votes on…**

 **So thawfest is done already, so the next chapter will be: When Lightning strikes or What flies beneath. Because after the next episode we have Breakneck bog… I might include a part in one of the chapters about gem of a different color. The reason that gem of different color is going to be so short is because Snotlout isn't so high and mighty now. Same for the defiant one…**


	15. Chapter 15

**So no one gave a review or pm about which episode of two that I offered and since I thought of a good reason for the storms in lightning strikes well this will be the lightning strikes episode, will include a tid bit of the dragon flower, but without Mildew that episode will not happen…**

So I was trying to figure out how to stop the dragons from destroying the houses… reinforcing them worked to some degree, but the houses eventually fell down because of the heavy weight put on it… The last Idea I had was to make perches for the dragons. But before I could make the blueprints, I was told that Johann was coming. So any plans of doing any sort of building had to be put on hold…

Johann docked in the afternoon, he came with the same greeting that I think that his intro to all the villages that he visits… But regardless he has many wares that may be of worth to someone.

A dragon tried to get into one of the baskets like a nosy child… Johann tried to shoe it away but it snapped at him like a little kid. I grabbed the terror and apologized to Johann.

"Ah, it's alright master Hiccup. Say, have you seen Mildew I brought the flowers he asked for."

"Mildew was banished months ago, for trying to frame the dragons."

"Ah well I guess I should lock them away. The baskets including the one that the terror tried to dig into was taken bellow the deck for storage. I found a vial full of something. I brought it to Johann's attention. "Oh that is the ink of the Korinthian squid, very rare."  
"Well can I trade this spyglass?" I asked  
"Sorry I have seven others like it from other times." Johann replied  
"So how about this crank?" I offered the simple but useful item to Johann.  
"Great an item to help a man's aching shoulder." He accepted the crank and I got the ink.

After all had their trades and all Johann packed up and left. Fishlegs had a botany book, the one and only that reads any sort of book besides myself although I have yet to find another book that I may want to read... I did see one… Johann just gave it to me… There was a dragonish carving on it so I wanted it… it seemed that he couldn't get rid of it however he tried to offer it.

I got back to the design of the dragon perches. I found that we couldn't make it out of wood so metal was a must, the first one fell over, so we had to add bracing making it stable. After about five attempts we had Stormfly resting on the top of the perch happily.

Later at the house.

We were eating dinner talking of other plans. A dragon hanger was among them… Then the sound of lightning was heard. Scaring Toothless, and our children… Being born of lightning and death does seem to mean much to them. Then again, my love was once human herself, and our children are well still children even if the equivalent would be teenagers…  
I took a look outside and saw that there were lightning strikes in the village. I ran outside, Toothless came with wanting to stay with me. I help with what I could. After a bit as the storm seemed to reseed, Toothless was jumping from perch to perch, each one was hit by lightning… Though no one but myself took notice.

Once inside she cuddled me against her chest and belly. 'Oh, that was scary my mate… I hope that doesn't happen again… I sensed a few dragons flying around in those clouds…'

Hmmm…

The next day

Another storm was gathering. "Another storm."

"And this one may be worse than the last. Bucket has blown another blood vessel because of all the pressure. Everyone inside the Great Hall!"

We gathered what we needed and rushed into the Great Hall. Inside we peaked outside seeing the lightning hit the new metal dragon perches, for the most part some sparked around… But the lightning color seemed weird.

We were stuck inside the great hall with all the other Vikings of berk, with the dragons

Most voices that I heard talked of Odin and Thor being mad, Viking voices. The others were the dragons I had a level of connection to, it was random but the main word I heard was lightning riders…

 **So there we have it half of the lightning strikes, next part will introduce a new dragon species to the dragon riders of Berk, and how Hiccup makes those dragons happy…**


	16. Chapter 16

**So we left off with the talk of Lightning riders last time… Guess which dragon that is… yeah I am slowing on my updates because I finished the other storyline's arc, I plan to finish this one out and then I'll work on the next arc for WHTM, so standby. As of now we are a third of the way through the series of rider/defenders. Once the last episode of defenders is done that will be the end of the arc…**

"Why is Thor this angry with us, what did we do?"

"Dad I don't think it was Thor, I think it is something the dragon's call the lightning riders. I think it is a dragon of some sort…"

"How do you explain the storms getting stronger then?"

"There has been more static build up in the air than usual the dragons can sense it, and so can this lightning rider, I think it is a type of dragon we know of."

"Hiccup the only dragon that could match the description of the lightning rider is the Skrill." Fishlegs said showing the picture.

Toothless looked at it, she sniffed the page then took a good look at the picture… 'I don't know what one looks like, but something tells me that a dragon that looks like that is dangerous.'  
I call Astrid with her dragon… I have Stormfly look at it. Stormfly squawks and backs away.

"What did she say Toothless?"

'She shrieked, 'Lightning rider!' she must know what they look like.' She growled, 'I don't think that we should be friendly with them.'

Hmmm…

I study the stands with Toothless and a terror… I find that the Terror is attracted to the metal dragon perches. I have to call him several times to get him from each perch… So dragons are attracted to them, but why are the storms attracted to them?

…Lightning, it all has to do with the lightning and the energy it produces.

I use Toothless as a translator, for me to understand the one I am asking- Stormfly.

"So why would skrills be attracted to a storm?"

Stormfly grunts and grumbles… I understand two words out of all of it…

'She said, 'Lightning riders need energy from a storm to feel good, and charged. It is also how they charge their shots. A skrill that has to build its charge compared to one that charges in a storm has a vast difference. The one that has to build its charge will be tired till that charge is built up, then they will feel good. A storm will charge one quickly, a bit too quickly thus they discharge. This discharge is what is hitting Berk. Especially since there have been more and more coming to enjoy the static build up around our nests.'

"So how would we stop this?"

Storm grunts and growls some more.

'She said, 'Take down what is causing the static or storms to come here so that they don't have an easy charge up place.'

The only such thing would be… the perches! They are made of metal attracting the electricity of a storm, thus bringing all the power here, the skrill are here to enjoy the power that it gives them. Maybe a bit too much, so they overcharge and the discharge is a bit random and it is what is causing all the damage. We have to take them down!

Later

After dismantling the last one the storm seemed to lighten up… The static building stopped and made the storm weaker. I heard many wings up in the sky gong away… That means that most of them are going away.

I smile at our accomplishment. So how will we have perches if the only secure one would be made of metal… I cannot think of one right now…

I shake my head, we have to either deter dragons from landing on houses now…

 **Sorry for the short chapter and two day wait. Since I finished the other arc, I want to get double up again right now. So I will continue with it, if you dislike please say so, if not say you do like it…**


	17. Chapter 17

**So we have the next chapter for this, as I said it is going to be breakneck bog… Yes although a few episodes don't happen because certain characters aren't around anymore. So that also means that I have to figure out how we are family will start because it will end differently than the show…**

 **And the next with what flies underneath will have a small back story… but the events will be much different. No this will not die I am merely slowing down on my release of the next chater or book of the series I felt a bit stretched with a chapter a day…**

So it had been over two months since the incident with the perches… I had only a small solution to fill the role as perches for the dragons, it took several tries and the trust of two dragons to finally make a non-metal static electricity attracting perches.

Toothless and I have been getting closer over the past months as well. She explained what she could of her human past to me and her dragon past as well. All that came to mind for her home town was the old destroy village to the east of us… But of her dragon past she had a fight to finish with a tunneling dragon… A whispering death.

So we would have to keep an eye out for that dragon. Our children didn't really need us anymore. They had learned to hunt… Only three stayed… Light, Shadow, and Milia.

I would catch Shadow stalking Astrid… I have no idea why. Milia would be found shyly watching Snotlout… As for Light, he was the only one to stay with us. He would watch me in the forge, and he would also help Toothless hunt for fish or for a game animal to enjoy.

Today was a simple train exercise… We had to change the plan for the exercise to include the three extra dragons… Light seemed content on being with Toothless and I. Shadow was flying near Stormfly any time that Astrid was on her, and Milia was always lingering behind Hookfang when Snotlout was riding him…

Today we were going over some teamwork maneuvers. When Snotlout spotted something in the water… we flew closer. I took out my small spy scope and looked… It was Johann, on a large plank of wood. We brought him back to Berk.

"Breakneck bog…."

That was all that Johann said.

I listened to him, so did my dad, and all the other riders.

I was getting irritated by his constant rambling of one location that has a mystery of disappearances and faded stories of ghosts.

I took a step up and gave him a simple slap. This loosened his tongue, "Ow, Why did you do that?"

He complained. "We have been hearing you say breakneck bog for the past few hours."

"I got too close and the fog came and took my ship away Master Hiccup. I don't think I will ever see her again, nor will I be able to deliver that chest that your father wanted…"

"Chest?"

"I have no Idea what is in it but whatever it was, Master Stoick wanted it…"

Hmmm….

'What is it that you are think of my mate?'

"I am thinking that we need to go see if we can't get his boat back. To be well nice, and see what that chest is."

"But Hiccup, Breakneck Bog has stories of spooky, ghosts that eat your flesh and play with your bones. You should know."

A few creepy scary stories told when we were kids… I think that with a few dragons that we might have a better chance of finding the bottom of this mystery.

I had Astrid and Fishlegs, even though he was scared, with me to find Johann's boat. I wanted to bring the twins and Snotlout but I couldn't find a trace of them. So we went anyways, along the way Fishlegs was hyping up his fear by talking about the ghost stories…

"Fishlegs! We have our dragons now, nothing is going to happen."

"Then something will happen!"

I sigh, he will never be fearless, but that is what you can like about him…

The island in question came into view. Yep looked like the fingers of a hand… We went to the one that may have Johann's boat.

After a quick look around the Island we found his boat. We went on board, our dragons had to land on the ground because the boat was in a tree and it shifted a bit when Stormfly tried to land… Now that we have found it all that we need to do is get the chest for my dad. We can come back later with more riders and their dragons. We went below the deck looking for the chest. I found it in Johann's more personal area. A bit messy because the boat, probably because of the reason it was in a tree. We saw bone raining down outside… Ghosts? No, I watched the bones and saw that it wasn't an even stream. It was like someone was pouring them… Why do they have to do this… I guess it was too much to ask. Fishlegs ran out of the hold and onto the deck. I sigh, this ought to be fun…

Astrid and I follow as we get to the stairs to get onto the deck we hear Fishlegs shriek "Don't take the flesh from my bones!"

"Yes we will take the flesh from your bones!"

Yep it was them… I walk up to the deck and see Fishlegs laying down while the twins were rubbing him with skeleton hands. Great, this isn't a time to play jokes on anyone as scaried as that.

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Stop this now!"

They look to me, "But we are only having fun."

"Yeah, why must you spoil their fun. We just wanted to have a bit of fun that is why you couldn't find us."

Next time I won't let them hear anything going on so they have to come to me so that we can avoid another time of this… It was then that the tree that Johann's boat was in decided to shift and shake.

"Toothless!"

She came up and so did the other by the call of their riders. I leapt onto Toothless, she caught me. We flew a bit higher, it was there that we saw a cloud of fog heading towards us.

"Um, are you guys seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yeah and it doesn't look good."

We flew to get away from the cloud, only to be chased down to a clearing where the fog surrounded us.

Stormfly growled, I had to rely on Toothless she translated for me: 'This isn't a normal fog… It is more like a smokebreath's smoke.'

"Could you blow it away?"

'Yes we can.'

The dragons worked together to blow away the smoke, revealing small grey dragons that were spewing out smoke. They hissed because their cover was blown.

"Dragons!" "Smokebreaths!"

It was then we took off trying to get away… Along the way the smokebreaths tried to take things from us. Two took my chest, "Hey!"

Toothless yelped, I looked back and saw a few trying to take the tail fin.

Stormfly growled and flung a few spikes sending the thieves running with a yelp.

"They took the chest!"

"Oh well let's get back and tell them." Fishlegs called.

"No, we are going to get the chest back."

Fishlegs blubbered with fear.

We followed the smoke cloud made by those Smokebreaths. It split in half, so we had to split up to follow. Astrid and Snotlout with one, Myself and Fishlegs with the other… The twins seemed to have disappeared.

We chased the cloud through the forest and through a small cove. After a while of playing chase the cloud had vanished from our sight… Darn it. We flew back to a meeting place, waiting for the others.

Snotlout and Astrid arrived not long after. "It vanished."

"Ours did too."

The twins arrived, "We saw it."

"Where?"

They showed us. It was in a large cove that was not to well hidden. It was there that we saw a cloud enter a cave in that cove. We went down and investigated.

We found a large pile of weapons armor, nails… everything that was metal was in the heap including the metal of chests, speaking of which there was my chest. I sneaked in and grabbed it. Snotlout being Snotlout grabbed a really shiny necklace from the pile. I shook my head and we left the cave. A cloud left the cave as we reached our dragons, there was much hissing and growls heard. Our dragons flapped their wings stripping the cover that the Smokebreaths made themselves. I groaned, "Let's get out of here."

We take off and so do the Smokebreaths trying to reclaim their treasures. A nice launch of spikes from Stormfly deterred most of them, and a few plasma blasts from Light, Shadow, and Milia dispersed the rest of them…

We arrived back at Berk a few hours later. We told the riders that greeted us where Johann's boat was. They left almost immediately. I went to my dad with the chest…

"No son, it is for you."

"For me…" I opened the chest it was a stuff toy, which looked like a Nadder.

"Ya, mother made it for ya when you were a baby, you were so scared of it that you threw it away anytime you were give it. One of those times was over a cliff, so we couldn't get it back… A fisher from another island said that he had got it, so we arranged a trade for it and Johann was the one to deliver this. But well, Breakneck bog happened and he ended up stranded. But it was nice of ya to help him."

"I wish I had gotten the time to know mom, you know."

"I am sorry son…" My dad seemed to have drifted off into a memory…

Later

I placed the stuffed dragon in a place that I would be able to see it daily. Toothless butted her head against my back, she purred and backed up letting me turn to her. I smile and hug her, we then kiss…

No matter the past we love each other, I am sure that my mother would love to meet her grandchildren. I just hope that where ever she is that she is alive and happy… even if that makes me sad that I have no memory of her…

 **Well here is the next chapter, I did slow down a bit so that I may have better chapters. I hope this doesn't make yall sad. If it does I have your hanky here. I won't abandon this anytime soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So we have the next chapter to riders, time for a bit of Toothless's unknown past to rise up and take a bite out of their rears. You can guess which episode this one is by this author note…**

It was late at night. I had offered to sleep with Toothless, she seemed to be having some sort of problem. She refused and continued pacing. After another hour, "Toothless, come on love, tell me what is wrong?"

'I, I sense him.'

"Who is him?"

'The one that haunts my memory of the Nadder…'

Hmmm… "Well we can check into it tomorrow come on love. Being awake and worried about it will only make it harder to handle the problem that seems to be coming this way…"

She sighed and nodded. 'I will my mate…' She snuggled up against me and hugged me to her chest she purred her love as she let herself pass out. I smile and hug her, enjoying her love and warmth. I let myself follow her into unconsciousness.

The next day

We found a large hole that seemed to have been dug in the middle of the town square.

"So when did this happen."

"Um, last night Hiccup. We all just woke and found this same hole. There are a few others around too."

Huh, Toothless sniffs the hole. She growls, 'No, Not this time you will not hurt my family.' Smoke billowed out of the hole blowing Ruffnut out of the hole.

Toothless roared and jumped into the hole. "Toothless no." I without a plan or weapon jumped down after her.

'My mate this is my fight!' "And you are my love, my wife. Your problems became mine when we kissed in marriage, when we mated in the cove… I love you Toothless, and I will not let you face this problem by yourself." She growled a little then subsided she looked to me and offered her nose, I smile and return her kiss. She purrs and offers her back to me. I get on and we explore the tunnels.

We were down in the tunnels when we heard the roar of a different dragon outside. Toothless ran all the way to the exit and jumped out. Once outside we saw the dragon, it was a whispering death. Toothless launched a plasma ball at it, knocking it a bit senseless. The dragon turned back at us and breathed fire. Toothless dodged and launched another plasma blast at the whispering death. The dragon dodged and this time was able to launch another volley of spikes. Two hit us, I yelped with pain because of the one lodged into my leg the other into Toothless's rear leg. She roared with pain. It was then that the other dragons of Berk helped chase of that whispering death… I panted as I reached down and pulled the spike out. I looked at it, I saw that it was dripping blood and another… color… The world started to swirl, I fell off Toothless. She shrieked with worry, 'MATE! HICCUP PLEASE BE OKAY!' Any other words she had to say or anyone else had to say was lost as my consciousness faded…

 **Oh no, what happened to Hiccup?**

 **Well I do like giving a scary cliffhanger at times, so let's just say if it wasn't for certain events this would have been his end. So don't rage too much, but you can rage about the short chapter.**

 **Sorry but I am storming up ideas for this and other stories I am writing, then real life has its own tolls to be paid so, be thankful that I can do this. As I said before this will not stop till I have reached the end of the journey that must be made. As such we still have… The end of riders and defenders to do for this line, then the second movie, sorry I have still yet to watch race to the edge so no book/ chapters will be done for it as of yet. Then again if it takes place between defenders and 2 I don't know if I will ever include it, because I have some between stories planned…**


	19. Chapter 19

**So we come back to Hiccup who passed out from the drugs that the Whispering death had. Well let's see how this pans out…**

I felt a sting sensation in my leg, I try to touch it only to feel a great weight press down on me. Ugh who is it? I crack my eyes open and see a blurry black figure in my sight… Toothless… I reach out to pet her… I hear a voice but it doesn't make sense to me… I try to smile and numbly pet Toothless… '…mate…'

I Try to talk but I seem to have minimal movement or control… I also don't have comprehension of what is around me or what is being said 'Please…mate.' I start to pick out Toothless's croons of worry, but that is all that is piercing this fog in my mind and body. I try to touch her let her know I am okay… I try so hard, I see silver. The blur moved closer to my face. 'MATE…' I try to say something but I can't because I am still frozen. As the light faded I felt tired, very tired I let myself pass out.

I see shadows and feel down inside that this isn't real, I see the Whispering death eat up the ground, then rise up in front of me. 'Why do you fly with a night fury human?'

"That Night fury is Toothless, she is my love and mate!"

'I thought we had destroyed all families of Night furies, I guess that my ancestors didn't for see that Night furies were close enough related to humans to bred… No matter we will remove all new Night Furies from this world and hunt the rest to extinction so that no monarch shall rise of them.' The Whispering death screams a cry of victory. Then lashed out at me… It was then that I realize how deadly this place was. I stop him from striking me barely. I growl with frustration as the Whispering death continued to try to kill me. "NO. I will see her again!" 'No you will not, I will make sure of that.'

"NO!" I feel power rush through me. I shove the dragon away.

'Haha, I will kill you both, but which one first? I think I will try you!'

I see him try to attack again. I feel the power in me build. I react to block it, it was then that a shield of energy appeared on my arm. Blocking his attack. What?

'WHAT? AN ALPHA!?'

I grunt with effort and shove him away again.

'NO THIS WILL NOT STAND!' He tries for a third time. This time the power I feel peaks and I feel power raw power, a sword of energy appears in my hand. I take a look at my body, I am floating in this plain, I see that I have wings of energy here. I take a breath and look to the whispering death. "I tried so hard to be a Viking, I then find that I have what it takes to be a dragon rider, in turn makes me a Viking in my dad's eyes. After Toothless I never tried to hurt a dragon unless it was in self-defense. You are forcing my hand."

'YOU WILL NEVER RISE TO BE ALPHA OF DRAGONS!'

He tried once more, I use the sword this time, cleaving through him making the image of him fade away. I grimace as the vision faded.

I awake in my bed. I sit up and look around. I see Light laying in the nest he made in my room.

'Dad, you look… …'

I look at myself I see the marking I had glowing silver on my body, I see the silver energy wings glowing on my back. I gasp at this… But where is my love: "TOOTHLESS!" I cried out. I leapt out of bed. I did collapse onto the ground but I picked myself up and moved with purpose. I ran down stairs. I see my dad and Gobber down there. "Dad, where is Toothless?"

He shot up at the sound of my voice, he looked at me like I was a ghost, "Hiccup?" "Dad where is Toothless?"

"Son? How are you alive, Gothi said you were dead."

"Well I am not, and I would like to know where Toothless is."

Gobber answered my concern, "Me lad… she went after the death after we doctored her leg, it was there that Gothi said you may not survive… Toothless mourned you for a good long time, she left after we were sure you were dead… She went out there searching for the one that killed you. She may still be alive you just need to hurry lad."

I nod, without a split second more I ran out the door and ran into the forest where my senses said Toothless was…

 **Whoa what was that, The Whispering death using plasma to kill Hiccup in a dream?**

 **And what of Hiccup, that new power…**

 **Yes, Hiccup has a new power activated by his anger in his sleep, a super mode of sorts, or rather what I based it off of was Drakengard 2 the newbreed… Hiccup will find Toothless, and the whispering death will meet its fate for threatening his life and the lives of his family…**

 **Well I wish that could be kinder but it can't Hiccup must do what he must to ensure that his family lives on. As always review if you like, and if not just go…**


	20. Chapter 20

**So let's get to business, Hiccup was attacked by the whispering death in his dream, he repelled the attack. Now in his new powered up state he is going to save Toothless from this crazy and possibly led dragon. To do so may mean he has to kill the dragon. So let it begin!**

I ran past trees, rocks, logs and other things that was along my path. I soon find Toothless sniffing around for the crazy dragon.

"Toothless." I called for her, she growled she turned to me and her growl disappeared. But surprise and… happiness appeared on her face. I smile and nuzzle her nose in a dragon kiss I lightly kissed her check… she didn't move for a moment, but when she did, she tackled me and started licking me in her affections. "Ack, Toothless! I love you too my love! BUT, ack, PLEASE GET off!" She crooned her joy and let me up. 'Oh, my mate I thought… I thought you were dead.' She cried and pushed her head into my chest sniffling.

Toothless… I rub her head, her ears in a comforting way. She purred as she sobbed a bit…

"I am alive because you gave me a reason to live on. I will be here for you Toothless my love."

She gave a deep croon, expressing her love and worry over me. I smile as her noises make more sense to me now than they did before.

But this reunion didn't last long as the ground shook and out came the Whispering death the very one that tried to kill me in my sleep. Toothless growls, 'YOU HURT MY MATE! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!'

I try to stop her but she leaps at the whispering death and bites him, drawing blood. She is slapped away by his tail. It was then I stepped in and pushed him away with my newfound power. She growled at me, 'My mate let me handle him. I don't want to lose you again.'

"Toothless you will never lose me, and this isn't your fight alone, we should have our children help as well. Because this isn't just a fight but a war for survival, we don't just have to worry about this one there are more that will come."

The whispering death lauched spikes at us which I deflected using my power. I then made my own spike out of energy and launched it at him, it hit but not in a fatal place. He gave a growl of anger and went under the ground. Darn it!

Toothless came over to me, 'My mate! Oh…' She nuzzled me till she could get no more out that way she then forcefully entered a human kiss driving her tongue into my mouth. I would have chuckled if it hadn't been for her tongue in my mouth. I return the kiss as she wanted she purred deeply and pushed into the kiss forcing me to push back. She purred as she enjoyed the love and affection we passed to each other. I enjoyed it too. When we finally separated I heard an uncertain cough. I turn and see the gang all there.

"So uh guys, what is with Hiccup?"

I look to myself I see that my energy wings are gone but I still have some odd looking tattoos were still glowing. I shake my head and feel the power within me… But all I can do is draw out a limited amount of it, that amount restored my energy and made me feel alive and well. It stopped the burning in my legs and arms. I look back to Toothless.

I nod to her and we decide to go kill that dragon…

"So where do you think it is?" Fishlegs asked

"I don't know check each hole we find and see if it is there…"

"Hiccup it isn't going to come out if it's scared." Astrid called

"Then we blast it out. Burn every hole till it comes out."

Toothless started by blasting the huge holes left by the dragon in its island rampage. Each time turned up nothing Astrid came with us, along with Light and Shadow. Light and Shadow added their own fire to the mix making even more fire flare from all the holes that were in our island… darn whispering death!

After a while of looking we all decided to gather back up.

"I swear we nearly had it!" Snotlout said.

"How do you know?"

"I heard it Hiccup, what else to you think. I have tried to change my way Hiccup, so as truthful as I can.. whoa"

The whispering death decided to come at us… "MOVE!" We get away from the center of the clearing. But the whispering death throws spikes again this time I can't block them one hits me… But I became angry. I looked to the dragon… it had a smirk on its face… NO, I will not die from this. The power within me bursts forth and the spike shoots out of me, and the wound left behind heals… I look to the whispering death I point at it. The death shrieks in agony for a good few minutes before succumbing to death… After that I pass out…

I awake to warmth and a loving purr… I stretch in my limited space. 'Oh, my mate you are awake?'

"Yes my love… what happened?"

'You passed out after killing the death how no one knows but they found that the dragon has no life in it at all. Like it drained out of it…'

"Hmmm…."

 **Wow, so Hiccup ended the dragon for real, but what of his power… well at his normal state he can create energy spikes and shields. But other than that he doesn't have much more than increased strength at this point in the line. But anger seems to be able to burst his power out so he is much stronger and faster… well if ya'll like it please review, if not please review and say how it could be better.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So we have our next episode to see, Gem of a different color… Uh, because Hiccup has Toothless this episode has a quick end so, to lengthen it I will start Bork week during it, so yeah…**

The day at the arena started with Gobber wanting us to attack… each other. I was pitted against Snotlout… I just couldn't help but use the years of pain he gave me to give him a beating that he deserved…

"Why!?"

I hadn't ever let it get to me, but I guess that Toothless has been rubbing off on me.

"Sorry, I just didn't hold myself back…" Next was Fishlegs to fight against the runner up… He was nowhere to be found.

I sigh, Fishlegs has been odd with Meatlug… As much as I know they can't have the same relationship with each other as we do… He must be practicing for Ruffnut… Weird. I wonder where he went though.

We flew around, looking for our missing member. We searched till the sun was setting… He finally arrived with an odd glowing coming from his travel bag. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, off enjoying a nice sunset with Meatlug."

"Fishlegs we had the planned fights today."

"Oh, I am sorry, but I wanted to know about this." He showed us a special glowing stone…

The next day in the light, Fishlegs showed it to Gobber, "It is a stone of forturn."

'Is he serious?' Toothless said, she then slapped him with her tail.

"What? Why did you slap me?"

'Because you are an idiot, that isn't a stone, it's an egg.'

"My love said it is an egg."

"No I am sure that is a stone of good fortune… Ah, no it isn't it is a dragon egg…"

"Fishlegs return it from where you got it."

"Okay I am sorry…"

Fishlegs and Meatlug took the egg back to where they found it…

'So what happens now?' Toothless asked me.

"Bork week girl. The one that wrote the first book of dragon."

'Oh?' She didn't really know about Bork…

So after that we started our training with dragon calls…

"Boring, so we came here to listen to you call to the wind? Besides we have other things to do."

After he said that my love called back to me, and came down into the cove where we were. She gurgled her greeting, 'Hello my mate, how did you like that?' She came up to me and nuzzled me.

"It was excellent love. You made my point about dragon calls…" I said because Light couldn't be that far from me, he was in the cove with us… Astrid showed that she had a call… She called Stromfly then she called a flock of other nadders that Stormfly flew up and flew with…

"Nice Astrid." I say, I have no problem with her calling other nadders, but there are only a few Night furies around…

Later…

I was on a hill looking off into the distance Toothless and Light with me. Toothless had her living tailfin near me so I could feel it…

It wasn't too much longer before Astrid showed up. "Hey Hiccup look I have my nadders flying in perfect formation." I look up and see her nadders all flying in a wedge formation… I smile, but then become somber as I ask, "Astrid… Do you think that there are other Night Furies out there?"

"Well there is Toothless, your three sons, and your four daughters…"

"I mean other Night Furies."

"Well they don't seemed bothered by it besides…" Shadow decided to but in and nuzzle her side, "…Shadow!" She laughed and petted him, "Your son here likes me for some reason… but they look happy with what they have." Motioning to Toothless and Light as they rubbed themselves on the ground in happiness I heard Toothless, 'This is good… I love it!'

"Oh, by the way your dad is looking for you."

"Oh, of course he is."

"He is in the great hall, he seemed a bit serious…"

Oh, boy…

 **So sorry about the short chapter but I had to think of how to fuse two chapters together… Gem of a different kind had to be done even if it wasn't going to fully happen, then we have we are family. I have it started… the beginning of the end of the riders series, but do not worry, I will go through the defenders… they had a foe that you may know in that series…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, I did say sporadic didn't I… I may pop back on this site hard again sometime, but for now, enjoy what I do post, for I will not abandon this unless I have no internet…**

 **Well we have the next chapter, and how does this one happen without Mildew… perhaps the continuem will answer that…**

I arrive at the Great hall as my dad requested… "Um, dad. I am here."

He, Gobber and several others were there… All but Gobber were giving me the serious look…

"Son, we have something to talk about."

"Oh, uh. Before anything else is said, I have no control over Snotlout and the Twins or what they do…"

"Oh, ladie this isn't about them or anything that has happened, it is about carrying on an old line… The reason for Bork week. Bork's work on dragons!" He said as He put into my arms several chests with a few books stacked on it… Had I been weaker I would be struggling, but now… no I stood with the weight in my arms until they were done.

"Son this is a great honor, because you are the leader of Berk dragon academy we decided that you would be the one to keep this research, and use it for your own gain as well."

"Thank you dad…"

"Well time to be off son, time is wasting!"

I nod and go as fast as I can with my new burden… 'Love, what are those?'

"They are books, I have to see what is in them they may have a map to find more dragons… even more night furies." I say, Toothless purrs knowing that I will be spending all that time by her side...

Later

I study the books over and over again… but I don't find any metion of it… the book starts on it then stops like someone ripped the pages out… I sigh then toss the book aside… That was when I noticed that the rear of the book had its cover cut… this makes me warry. I read over the pages hidden in that spot… It talked about the finding the night furies… The map for some reason was in his cave… Bork's cave.

The next day in the morning

"So the map you are looking for is in Bork's cave?"

"Yes Fishlegs, It is, in the place where he can view it every day, in the morning… Where would that be?"

"The wall, ceiling maybe?"

I shake my head… so he found the Island of Night furies so he could have gone there to live among them for all that everyone knows… because he did disappear after he wrote his research… they found his cave and took all the research in it out because he was no longer there…

We heard an odd call, "What was that?"

"That wasn't a normal dragon call."

"Ha, maybe it was a thunderdrum?"

"No a thunderdrum sounds like this." And he started making a very annoying dragon sound.  
"Alright Fishless enough!" I yell, he stops and laughs a bit

Then was see a real thunderdrum come around the corner. It was then that something invisible grabbed Snotlout. "NO, Hookfang!"

Hookfang growled and followed him till the invisible force spat acid at him…

Great…

"Keep them busy, I'll go to Bork's cave… Come on love!"

Toothless growls and leaps off flying…

I look around and soon locate the cave… "There, Toothless!"

She flew to it and we find that it was an illusion, "But there was a cave here!"

'Let me try love!' She roars loudly, then points to another point that looked like a cave.

"But what if that is an illusion as well?"

'It is not, it is the cave you possibly seek.' She tells me.

"Well let's go love." I pat her neck gently

We fly into the cave, and follow it for some time, till we find an open area, that looked like someone might have camped here long ago… We look around, then up… So that is what he meant when it said when he wakes up in the morning….

I take out my notebook and start copying the island…. But I hear cracking. NO, I try going faster, only just finishing it before the ceiling cracked making the drawing impossible to draw. I get to Toothless and the exit caves in blocking out the light that we had… "Well what now girl."

'There is more than one way out!' She said, 'Get on and we will get out of here.'

I leapt onto her back and she took off, down the tunnel, she shrieked… I may not have known what she was doing but I let her for she was the only chance for us getting out… Soon though I saw the exit and we shot out over the Island… I see that they are having problems with an odd dragon and the thunderdrum… I see that Snotlout is being held by the odd dragon and the Thunderdrum is having a stand off with Astrid and Fishlegs…

I pat Toothless's neck then focus on Hookfang. This got his attention. I could sense his want. He wanted to save Snotlout… Well time to do just that!

"Toothless, Plasma blast!"

She shot and scared the odd dragon it dropped Snotlout as Hookfand swooped in and caught him on his back. We then flew away, the thunderdrum followed us… I tried to seed it away but it didn't get deterred from his path… After the third attempt Toothless translated for me 'He says he had a dream of finding his friend by following the group with a Night fury in the lead…'

Huh, We left him alone at that point, he followed us to Berk… It was there that we found who his friend in his dreams was… My dad…

My dad carefully reached out to the Thunderdrum, and put his hand on his nose… The thunderdrum rumbled in contentment… His goal was accomplished…

Well this will be certainly interesting…

Later

After helping my dad make a good saddle, and teaching him how to direct his new partner. I was at my desk studying the research notes… I saw the note saying that Night Furies were mean to other dragons… I don't believe that… I would have Astrid follow us from afar so that we wouldn't have a problem should this turn out bad… and if it turned for the worst she could go get the others… I do know that Light would be with us, we had to lock him in the dragon arena before we left to find Bork's cave or else he would have been right next to us… When we let him out he wasn't happy, but Over the hours he has returned to his happy will be with you always state…

Well.

"You ready love?"

'I am ready when you are.' She purred and nuzzled me I smile and hug her. After I get onto her and look to Light.

He chirps and gets to his feet and follows us. Outside we found Astrid.

"So are you ready?"

"I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't." I say

"Well let's see this Isle of Night." She says whistling to Stormfly. Stormfly came over and offered her back to Astrid.

We took off.

Later

Well there it is…

"It looks abandoned!"

"Well it could be that they are hiding. Stay up here. You too Light!" I say, as I hear Light whine, but he follows my orders. We descend and land On the Island… I make my call and we hear a return one… and we see a figure walk up one of the hills.

'Huh, well let's go.' Toothless says as she walks forward and jumps down to the ground below… I am still on her back right now. She starts walking… then something tells me this is wrong…

"Toothless! Let's get out of here! Toothless tries to take off when bolas wrap around her, knocking me off. I find myself picked up and bound quickly.

We are then taken to a ship and tossed on board.

"Hey, the dragon conquerer."

"Alvin, how did you do this?"

"Oh I had a bit of help."

Alvin motioned to the man walking up behind him… I recognized him but I couldn't think of his name…

"Ah, yes the dragon lover… well you will be happy to know that once you train his dragons we will make sure both of you go together." Said the man…

 **No, it is not Mildew… Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Rick another Arsehat that has to be dealt with. He hates dragons too, but for an entirely different reason.**

 **You see some of the bigger dragon slayers were on Berk, and when the peace between Vikings and dragons happened many of those families lost their main income. So he messed with the records that Bork had, and lead him into a trap… But is the Island of Night as vacant as they thought…**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry, well I have slowed way down on my updates because of things I do… Well I still do not plan to let this go anytime soon so let me do it, as I can continue this onwards…**

"Well Hiccup, how is the first impression of this place."

Alvin asked as he pushed me around the place… I had a bag over my head till we reached here, and then he let me see…. It was a prison for dragons of all kinds… They had Whispering deaths chained up, a scaldron drinking from a trough of water… and more…. It was the last that made me react.

"TOOTHLESS!" I yelled as I saw her…

She was chained up and hanging from the ceiling preventing all movement… and what was worse was her tailfin seemed busted… no… like someone slammed a hammer on it…

"I'll get you out of there girl!"

"Oh, don't worry you both will learn to enjoy the time you have together as you will see none if I don't have any dragons to ride boy….." Alvin led me away even as Toothless struggled a bit trying to break her chains…

Yet again I found a bag over my head as one of Alvin's henchmen pushed me to another place only removing once we arrived… I knew we had traveled through the tunnels, I saw my cell and I was pushed in…

"Oh, don't try anything boy or a knife may be the last that she sees…"

I keep my anger under control as I needed to escape once she did… only her talking to me in my head stopped me…

'Hiccup, love please I will get out of this… just give it time… and once I am free you need to get free… but as of now just get free and if I end up free well all the better…'

'Okay my love, just be careful.'

I then get myself out of the cuffs by focusing my energy and cutting it precisely… Alvin had no idea what he was dealing with and if he put one more cut on her, I will end him…

I sit in wait, as Toothless's plans went into action… she refused to eat or drink and as they got more frantic they finally unmuzzled her… the worst mistake they could have made… She made them pay, and she got herself free of her binds… I smile as I felt her knock them out. So I made my own escape, I cut the lock and opened my cell and made my way to the outside…

It was there that I found that I may have a problem, and Toothless had a problem as the outcasts came after her… So I had to run but soon found myself surrounded by wild dragons… I calmly walked through them till a Nadder got in my path… I had to calm the nadder by smoothing his spikes… I do so and he calms down as I put my hand on his nose… "Come on boy, help me find Toothless." I say and get on his back, he took off without a question… I used my call to find Toothless as she wasn't busy at this time… I heard her call and saw her running through a gorge… "TOOTHLESS!" I make the nadder I was riding go down… I get off the nadder and Toothless ends up running up to me and tackling me in my small form…

"Aw, girl I know you missed me!"

'I missed you and I love you.'

"Well let me up and we can see about getting out of here!" I say as I get up another few wings are heard. I see my dad and his dragon, Astrid and the others and Light with them….

I smile, "Hey guys!"

My dad was the first over, "SON! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine dad." I say truthfully I am…

"HEY BOY! YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OVER? LOOK AT WHO I GOT?" I hear Alvin yell. I look and see that he has… Heather!

"Heather!"

"Don't worry about me! You need to get away from here NOW!"

I growl, no one threatens friends. NO ONE!

My glow returns as I look at Alvin with anger… so he kidnaps me, tries to convince me to train dragons for him… only to kill me and Toothless. Now he expects me to jump into his arms in return for Heather… I will save her… Not expecting the same power as before I find myself with the glowing wings of the previous time I was like this, and my had was covered in an aura… it was perhaps it had no medium to focus… at any rate… I looked at Alvin with determination.

I find myself flying at him at a speed that no one could have predicted… I saw myself slash through him with my bare hand… his grip was lost on Heather as he gasped in surprise… he fell to his death…

After a moment of looking at his dead body I grab Heather and get back to Toothless as they launch nets and bolas at me to wrap me up and catch me… but it was for naught as I was already away from them…

I look to Heather, "Are your parents here?" She cried and shook her head… "He killed them!" She continued crying… "Well don't worry he paid for it and won't be able to do that again."

I say then turn to Toothless, and looked to her tailfin and saw her gear box was quite broken, it was missing a few gears so I would have to craft them again… I tried to move the fin but found it frozen… well I removed a few more gears and found it free… "Sorry guys I will have to ride Toothless on her tail."

"But Hiccup what of Alvin?"

"What of him? He planned to kill me, he killed so many for his own purposes." I say "Let us leave this place!"

I say as I direct Heather to ride with one of the others… I laid on her tail and grabbed the fin as she took off, 'Please be careful my love, I don't want you hurt. And if you find yourself losing your grip tell me.'

Her worries proved to be not needed as we flew away from Outcast Island, we arrived home soon enough… I had to have her help getting up though as I was tired out from holding her tail all that way… She helped me to my room where I removed her tail… I sigh as I look to it and put it on my table to take a better look at later…

I got ready to sleep with Toothless, and curled up with her as I didn't want to leave her side for a while so I slept… I would explain later, I told all of the riders and my dad, but I would have to think about the power I have now, as it seemed to be growing easier to reach it… I sigh and hope that whatever happens that I don't find myself changing into a monster.

 **So yeah, I killed Alvin, well he did have it coming to him. I don't even like the series version, so yeah he gets axed. And the next on the list… well one that is a pain, and tries to hurt his love… and don't worry she will get the tailfin back soon, but not that soon…**


	24. Chapter 24

**So we get into the first episode of the next series. So this one is not going to be of the forbidden riding and the night rider club… sorry, as Alvin is dead the Outcasts have to hash it out, as for other parts, Hiccup sets up a patrol, but what of the Isle of night? Well they have a few new comers to the island of Berk… they can be named if you want… if they are named then I may reveal them… (three names)**

So my dad did try to stop me from flying with Toothless and ban flying all around but, I was able to convince him that I wasn't a weakling, and that Alvin the main threat of the Outcasts was dead… So my dad told me to never go anywhere without someone else watching… Well I didn't; and I wasn't alone when they captured me either. But that was off the table now… now to was the time to set up riding teams because that is what my dad wanted as he didn't want anyone else to be taken like I was…

I was at the academy arranging all of that… Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Astrid were part of my team. We also included Gustof as he was inexperienced and well he was the only one with a dragon in his family… He had a very motherly dragon. His worship of Snotlout made him name her Fanghook. Which irritated Snotlout but I allowed it as he got his dragon unknowingly like I did… or rather he sought her…

I found Shadow trying to kiss up to Astrid, he had gotten braver over the weeks, I think that he might try something with her. She didn't know so she actually switched dragons and rode him instead, her sister rode Stormfly… As for Milia she was nearby watching everything that Snotlout did… I think that she wants him, but she wants him to go after her…

This also reinforces my theory that Night Furies can in fact have humans as their partner… in that way. It wasn't just Toothless but how our son and daughter acted as for Light he just liked being near me… he didn't show a love interest… Like during that whole team arranging he was on a ledge watching it as he relaxed…

After all was set… I sighed and relaxed with Toothless. 'So love what is wrong?'

"I wish I could start… I have a power that freaks everyone out… only my dad is not… I just had to make it so that we could fly without worry. Then not only that thinking over my theory of Night Furies and humans… "

'Well, my mate, you shouldn't worry about it and just enjoy the now….'

I smile and hug her… Light decided to join us, 'So… is… dad'

I shake my head even with my new level of power I can't understand every last word another dragon says even if it is my own child… and my dad has had a bit of a hard time coming to terms with my child being his grandchild… or rather my children even though four left, being his grandchildren… He was taken back by that fact. So when Light came home with me he found it odd… to think of himself as the grandfather of a dragon as big as him… which if I looked at Shadow and Light compared with Toothless or Milia, I saw that they were bigger than their sister or mother…

"Not much son." I say, even I have a hard time believing it… but I find it easier to talk to my children even though they are dragons and I only understand half the words they say…

 **Yeah the first episode of the defenders is more or less making teams… yeah I think that Gustof got the raw end of the deal even though he kept his dragon. Like what the heck? Hiccup had gotten Toothless through chance, and all the other riders only became riders with your help, and well the care for the characters seemed to drop through the floor… even before that episode… like the dragons they were 'taken care of' but not exactly loved much… and Gustof was more or less jump on and ride like Hiccup was so, they didn't do him any justice and he was never mentioned again in any of the episodes thereafter, or even shown in the second movie. So yeah I will include that… and you can tell that I am saying that something is going to happen soon between two of the Night furies and the suggested humans they like…**


	25. Chapter 25

Toothless and I were watching over the Island from the view I had… I had already drawn the Island… I was leaning against Toothless working on the design of two items I had planned to make… one a shield… and two a foldable or retractable sword… Toothless watched me/ napped while I worked on this, so did Light… he was napping not far from us… I think he wants to keep us safe or something as he hasn't left us or shown a love interest in any of the other Vikings…I wonder…

I shook my head and finished the idea for the shield, next was the sword… It was going to be a hard design… I worked on it till Toothless nudge me. "What is it Toothless?"

'So isn't there something your dad wanted like patrolling or something?'

"That isn't until later my love."

'Well I know you like coming up with those things but I would like to spend time with you having fun.'

I look to my book then to her… I guess that is true…

I close the book and put it away in the bag… I got into the saddle… and used my foot to test the tailfin control… I have yet to fix the tailfin… I'll get to work on it tonight…

I pat her gently…

She crooned and took off… Light followed us… I helped her fly like I hadn't for the past year. She really enjoyed it. 'Love this is the first time we have been working together to fly for a long time.'

"Well you know I could just leave the auto-tailfin off but you will be stuck on the ground."

'I know it's just I would love to fly like this more often but I don't want to give up flight for it… but you know with your new power I think you could fly alongside me!'

"Toothless it is random when it happens the most I can do is focus it into a single point making the world's best piercer… But I do have an idea that might allow that to happen soon…"

'Well whatever it is my love I will love it and love you.'

I pat her neck… I know she likes this, but she likes her freedom and why should I deny her freedom? I don't have the right to.

Later we return to the forge only to find it full of Gronckle lava and Gobber had pushed it into a molten block… I also saw that he was working on some of it…

"Hey Gobber what is going on?"

"Oh hey Hiccup Fishlegs and Meatlug came around, quite sick and I had to help em. And well that meant that Meatlug pucked up all of that… and I got irritated so I took some and started hammering it into shape, and well look at this!" He said showing me the half made sword he was forging…

"Well, let us see what this all about!"

Toothless laid down and watched me a bit bored as she had nothing else to entertain her… Light was tapping on some rocks but that was about all he was doing… I had to take my attention off them and help Gobber… though the molten iron of the blade was strong and well light… After a bit more we finished the sword… It was light, but we hit one of his old anvils and well it chopped off a good chunk of it… "Wow"

"Well that was unexpected… I guess this is Gronckle Iron."

"This is perfect all I need is some to finish the shield I plan to make and perhaps make the auto tailfin out of it making a strong light tailfin for Toothless that perhaps won't be so easy to break this time around…"

"Why did I do that?" I ask as I push myself off Toothless's belly…

"Love you worked into the morning and passed out as you were picking up the tailfin… and well… " She showed me the new auto tailfin that I had made for her and spread it a few times… 'I love it. It is light and well more responsive when compared to the old one, and you even started on your sword… but I don't understand why is it so odd?'

I pet her then looked to the two Items on the counter, my shield finished and ready for action, and a partially finished sword… I saw I was working on the close up part of it… I was going to add to it the dragon fire ability if I could…

I sigh and pet Toothless and kiss her deeply… we parted… "Thank you Toothless."

'You are welcome, my mate.' She purred back, she then offered her nose, I smile and nuzzled her nose, she added her lick and I kissed her cheek… After Gobber announced the Gronckle Iron everyone turned in their old weapons for new ones made of the iron… well it didn't last long…

We brought in Fishlegs and Meatlug…

"So do you remember what rocks she ate to make that stuff?"

"No Hiccup we were having a fun time eating and well we got sick at the end of it…"

"Oh boy, Toothless does Meatlug know?"

Toothless looked to Meatlug, 'Meatlug do you know what rocks you ate yesterday?'

Meatlug growled and gurgled at Toothless.

'She said they were a red or orange color.'

"Well that helps. They were a red or orange color Fishlegs."

"Oh well I guess we need to get more..."

I sigh and get on Toothless so that we could help…

Later we had collected all the red orange rocks that we could carry and we brought them back… the first few were sand stone making a clear substance when it cooled…

Next was the described rocks and well that gave us the metal we needed… I was able to finish my sword, and well everyone in Berk had light shine weapon and armor…

 **Okay so I am doing the sporadic updates… But none the less it is here and possible I may make a comeback, as for the sword… It is not the HTTYD2 sword, not even close… it is thicker and a bit longer, yes it will have the gas tubs, spark and burning for the fire blade, but that is later… For reference it is a mix between a drakegard 2 sword, Nowe's sword, a bit longer than it and it is a fold up like the sword Lightning has in Final Fantasy XIII. But I will leave it at that, for now there is the replacement for that episode. The Reasons: Alvin died so his plan never happened, Mildew died so that information never reach an outcast's ear, and the outcasts are still in turmoil without a strong leader and will continue to happen till the screaming death sinks the Island… and it isn't the one from the show; that screaming death was never born and thus the old one lives on and it has a grudge to finish… but will Hiccup let it succeed?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well I have come back with another one for yall to enjoy…**

"So we are going to what?"

"I am sorry guys but I let Astrid pick the exercises as she won the competition again."

'It's easy when you have the Brainiac of the group with her. You must love her somewhere in your heart or else you would change the teams.'

'It isn't like she doesn't have a choice, she just doesn't like Snotlout, still.'

"So we are doing dragon survival training. We are going to Dragon Island and traveling across it without our dragons." Astrid said motioning to the map "We will meet with our dragons on the other side of the island and take off from there."

Toothless nuzzled me, 'You know I hate it when you leave me love.'

I smile and pet her, 'Well it isn't like I am helpless.'

'I know.' She said nuzzling me and purring.

I don't like it either but I did promise who ever won the contest we had would get to decide… and Astrid and Fishlegs won so Astrid got to choose the event…

We flew to the Island and landed on the east shore…

"So we have to get across the Island… but someone will have to watch the dragons."

After a bit we decided to have Ruffnut watch them…

"But why can't we have our dragons with us?"

To answer that a wild dragon came and growled at us. Our dragons defended us.

'But love…' "I am sorry Toothless go with him. I will be there soon."

She snorts but Light is a bit more difficult but he finally leaves… leaving us on the shore…

"Well go." Astrid said as she went into the forest…

I shake my head and start walking pulling out my shield just in case I needed it.

After a while and I hear no one near me… I find Gronckles… I distract them with rocks… they go after the rocks and leave me alone… I laugh, Gronckles are much simpler than most dragons… I walk on till I see a camp fire… Oh man, did no one get that we had to do this without making a camp site because I wanted to be with Toothless as soon as possible.

I walked to the camp site and found… something unsettling…

I saw dragon skin and scales on the ground… swords and knives… perhaps the ones used to skin the dragons that I see… then there are a few skulls and spears… and a large stock of crossbow bolts… I then see Dagur… …. Wait! Dagur!? I looked at him again and he seemed to be cradling his crossbow… creepy… I then back from the camp and try to walk away… but

Pop. I see a crossbow bolt in the tree…

"OH, Hiccup! I didn't think I would see you here." I hear Dagur say… I turn back to him and see him for the first time in… months… he looked crazier than before… I could say that I didn't want to deal with him… but there was no way to escape this maniac… "Hello Dagur…" I say

"What is this?" I poked at my sword and shield.

"These are weapons I made…"

"These? They look like display pieces not weapons… Look see this is a real weapon!" He showed me his heavy crossbow…

"So uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was hunting dragons, to add to my collection… and perhaps find a rare Night fury as one had been seen on this Island not too long ago."

Toothless! "Uh, I didn't hear anything of that…"

"Don't worry we can hunt it down together and perhaps help you shake off the shadow of your father and replace him." He said a bit creepily…

"I don't know about that, but I think that I could go on…"

"Oh don't worry…" We hear some rustling and Dagur shoots towards that sound… A bunny jumped out of the bush and jumped away… I sighed glad it wasn't a dragon…

"Oh darn, well I am not here to hunt rabbits. But what is your rush, besides I could use a companion to hunt with."

The last time I was the thing he hunted… I watched him wearily.

After a while he got up and said, "Well lets get going now is the time that dragons will be least active and we can get some of them…" I followed him planning on ruining any chance he had at killing a dragon…

I tripped scaring off a terror that he shot fruitlessly at… I was able to startle a Nadder that shot at us and flew off… Over time he became frustrated… but then… I didn't expect to see Toothless.

'Toothless!?' I cry across our bond.

'Love, what are you doing…'

"A NIGHT FURY! GIVE ME!" Dagur shouted and shot at her… I had to hold my cool as Toothless jumped and skittered away… But Toothless was to be with…

"Come on let's get after it!" Dagur said dragging me with him…

I tried to stay calm but the more I thought about it the more it made me mad… He was going to kill Toothless!

After a while we stopped only to hear more rustling as Fishlegs stumbled out of the forest…

"What are you doing here?" Dagur asked

"Oh just, uh having a nice walk…" Fishlegs answered

"Are there others?" He asked

"Yes the other teens are here…" I say to save him the trouble of naming them off.

"Great just don't interrupt my hunt." He said…

Sometime later we had found Toothless again and well Dagur tried to take aim… I was pulling out my sword getting ready to stab him…. Then Snotlout came out of the woods chasing terrors or the terrors were chasing him. Toothless ran off again.

"Oh great… Could your group get any more annoying?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I say thinking of what Astrid had planned and how this would be explain…

"Fine just stay here I am going alone."

I don't let him go alone as I chase after him…

Just a bit later, he knew I was following, "Come on out Hiccup I know you are there."

I do.

"Oh I will let you have a wing." He said.

"No I don't think so."

"What?"

"I am taking the whole thing." I do a Night fury cry, it was answered by Toothless who jumped on the rock that she was hiding behind, and roared at him… She then came behind me and by my side.

He then examined what she had on her, "Is that a…"

"Yes saddle, we ride dragons Dagur."

He had an angry face, "And I thought you were my brother."

"Well guess what the island of Berk doesn't kill dragons, we ride them."

"This means war."

"Very well, but remember we have dragons." I patted her neck and shifted the control to a flying position… she took off as Dagur gave a war cry and a bola caught us… Light gave a small shriek of surprise. But I gut up and felt my anger peak as my power turned on… He shot crossbow bolts at me… but they seemed slow as I dodged them. I then pulled my sword and shield out…

"Oh little Hiccup is getting brave." He said sadistically.

He then started throwing knives… they were slow too. I dodge up to him and cut off his right hand making him drop his weapon and tough stance as he laid upon the ground.

"This isn't over Hiccup."

I put the tip of my blade on his neck.

"You know that even if they find your body, they will not know who killed you and as such no one will know they will think it was a dragon as a dragon will burn you. Yes it may fan the flames of hate towards dragons but you know, letting you live any longer will be more painful to all than to just have you die…"

"You wouldn't!"

"I wouldn't! I can, and WILL. You threatened Toothless. You threatened my family; and you will pay for it."

"Family!?"

I give no further words as I slice into his neck silencing him… and ending him…

I then call a nadder and ordered it to burn his body… after my power wore off I had to have help to walk away from the scene… I met with the others… and we took off for Berk…

'I am sorry love…' I start

'Do not worry my mate, I love you, and you and I are alive… we can continue to enjoy each other as long as we shall live…' She said, I pet her head in response making her purr…

 **So Dagur paid for threatening his wife.**

 **Then who is the villain? You may ask…**

 **Well it is someone that would have been replaced had someone else been born… he is big and scary that is the least that can be said… and he seeks to kill all night furies…**


	27. Chapter 27

' _I am coming… for you!' Said a voice in the darkness… as something flashed forward._

I woke up in an instant… maybe not flailing. But still having a bit of a shiver from the dream… I felt a gentle lick on my forehead…. I smiled and pet the nose of the one I loved the most. "Hey Toothless."

She purred, 'Good morning my mate.'

The first few times that vision… or dream happened she knew it as I had woke up with a bit of force… but the dream was always the same as a shadowed, overly big screaming death was talking to me… then striking at me as if he were trying to kill me.

I didn't want her to worry so I had just learned to calmly wake up.

To explain… it has been a few weeks since Dagur was killed, by me. My dad was angry about it, but luck was on our side as no news of an invasion or attack had come. So there wasn't much to do there… but watch and wait as for what we the dragon riders have been doing… well we have come up with a new game. Called sheep racing. We race to collect the sheep that were spread over the village… at first it was a prank. But after a few times of it happening, Berk agreed that it was a game that many could play… however it was done only once a day to keep the sheep from being too stressed. Most of them got used to it as the days went on.

But that didn't stop other events from happening. Or the screaming death visions.

I got on up and started to get ready, getting my clothes on for the day and Light got up to follow me. I sigh and walk out seeing people looking at different holes around the village… I wondered what happened last night. As these holes… were not here and the last ones… Oh, no! I look in worry around, Toothless is worried as well as it seems that the whispering deaths are back…

I get a scowl on my face as it was irritating if they came after me or Toothless they were making a mistake. I felt the ground shake, if only minimally. No one else noticed, but the digging sound of a whispering death was heard as it came out of the hole. I grabbed the sword I started carrying and was ready for it. But a mental array hit me hard. ' **Listen well foolish human, I the king of whispering deaths, the Screaming Death will come and stop your kind from spreading our nemesis. I will enjoy making you watch me eat them all, then at last you will die. As the prophecy will not be fulfilled.** ' I groaned as it stopped and the whispering death retreated…. This was a warning… as if whatever it was planned for more…

I had to get everyone ready. Everyone was in a panic…

It was later my dad called a meeting… And I was there as well.

"So my son, what happened?" He asked… I had told him what had happened so I had to tell them as it was a warning of what was to come…

"When it came out, a force hit my mind, it drove in and started talking to me… It wasn't calm It was more or less a force that believed it would win… It told me of a king of the whispering deaths, a Screaming death. It said it would stop our kind from spreading… and talked about making me watch him eat them all… and I figure that he meant us… I don't know though, but this is a warning that more is coming and it will be perhaps the end of us if we don't fight." I say… well that last part was unneeded but I said it anyways.

"We are Vikings we will fight even if there is not a fight to be had!" And there were cheers supporting that… "We will be ready for this Screaming death!" Another yelled bringing more cheers…

But as they pumped themselves up… how could we fight against this? I mean they could tunnel and even if they were capturing everyone… we would have trouble keeping that from happening unless we had all the zipplebacks filling up their holes and blasting them out. And that would mean destabilizing the Island. I groan as there was no clear victory to be had. Unless… it was more or less to target myself… and my family! I growled in anger, hadn't I done enough killing? Hadn't I done enough to protect them!?

My dad must have seen my change in mood as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked to him, "My boy, go be with your wife, I can tell that you do not need to be here as they will just keep on going… but I will make sure there is a plan in place to protect everyone." He said.

I just walk out and to the house and right to Toothless. I hug her to comfort myself… there wasn't much I could do, but she could be loved… and I would do all that I could to prevent their deaths…

I woke up sometime later as it seemed the house was on fire… Toothless wasn't there nor was Light…

I walked outside and saw the village on fire just like the house… everything seemed blocked out… as if there was a problem in my ears… I saw… I saw many of my fellow Berkians dead… the dragons… dead… I looked around seeing all of it… I felt horrible… I had slept so long that this had happened? I walked to the town square… I saw… myself held by two whispering deaths as I yelled in a direction… I followed my own line of sit to… a massive white whispering death… I saw in its jaws the lifeless body of… Toothless. I yelled in anger and rage… and the voice said, ' **IT WILL HAPPEN!** '

And I sat up in shivers and a cold sweat… Toothless was up and nuzzling me, 'My mate it will be okay. I will make sure that nothing happens to me… I sigh and hug her… it was terrible… I didn't want to lose her.

 **Well I came back for once… Well not a long chapter sorry, but I have to finish this it doesn't matter how far apart the updates are, I will finish this and the other then perhaps plan out the next chapter for one of them.**


End file.
